Dream of a Spring Breeze
by In the sea of night
Summary: Num mundo de dois, um é apenas metade. Shisui/Itachi, M-rated, e esse é todo o aviso que vocês vão ter.
1. I

**Dream of a Spring Breeze**

**:: ::**

::

In the sea of night, where my soul is real

Broken visions let the darkness heal

And the dream of life will surely reside

– Jillian Aversa, _Just Hold On_

::

**:: ::**

O clima ali era de matar. Os Estados Unidos podia ser bem eram enregelante em certas épocas do ano, mas aquele lugarzinho fazia o Alasca parecer o inferno ao meio-dia. Dentro da loja de conveniência, Shisui observava, a boca apertada numa linha fina, flocos de neve rodopiando no ar escuro atrás da vitrine. Ele estava ali fazia o quê? Dez minutos? E começara a nevar novamente, talvez pela quarta vez ainda naquele dia.

Voltou sua atenção para as diferentes marcas de macarrão instantâneo, a base alimentar de todo solteirão. Seu russo era bem precário, mas sabia que a melhor opção era aquele de embalagem laranja, o nome alguma coisa parecida com Dosirac, ou Doshirak. Não chegava nem aos pés do macarrão caseiro da mamãe, porém aquele tal de Rollton parecia massinha de modelar e descia como se fosse. Pagando-a no caixa, junto com papel higiênico e uma versão de bolso em inglês de _A Culpa É Das Estrelas_, pensou mais uma vez em chamar um táxi e concluiu, mais uma vez, que não trouxera dinheiro o bastante para isso. O caixista, suficientemente velho para fazer Nikolai Kasputin parecer um garotão ainda nos cueiros, inclinava-se sobre o balcão de um modo estranhamente vulpino, uma bengala de castão de ouro encaixada no meio das pernas. Ele observou Shisui se aproximar com um sorriso horrível, de dentes amarelados, que o fez pensar no modo como as enguias pareciam às vezes sorrir após a morte e pouco antes da panela. Ele comentou algo, mas Shisui apenas sacudiu a mão, interrompendo-o.

– Não, não – disse, gesticulando largamente. – Mim. Não falar. Ruuuuusso. Entendeu, companheiro?

– Entendi – murmurou o caixista, mirando-o com somente um olho. O outro tremia involuntariamente, um cacoete que inquietava Shisui, que trocou o peso do corpo para a outra perna. – Un amerricano. O qu' o trraz a estas terras sem sol?

– Oh, eu acho que isso não lhe diz respeito – respondeu, tentando sorrir.

– Clarro qu' non. Son 183,70 rublos.

Pagar aquela quantia por três produtos perfeitamente comuns o fazia se sentir um ricaço ostensivo dando uma gorjeta fabulosa para um mendigo com uma perna defeituosa (ou, no caso, um olho defeituoso). Isso não o fazia se sentir muito melhor. Mal podia esperar para poder sair daquela espelunca, mas aí teria que enfrentar a neve, e isso fez o sorrisinho instável que mantinha em seu rosto se desfazer. Pagou, enfiou tudo numa sacola e marchou até a saída. O cubículo que ele arranjara ficava no meio do fogo-cruzado entre Ventos Sudestes versus Correntezas das Montanhas do Norte e, mesmo mantendo todos os aquecedores da casa a 24 graus, a temperatura lá dentro nunca vai além dos 16 graus. Durante as tempestades de neve raramente saía debaixo do cobertor (que por um pouquinho áspero que fosse, valia à pena porque era de casal e ele podia se enrolar nele à vontade), no computador _notebook _ou fazendo palavras-cruzadas, e mesmo quando o tempo estava menos feio que o usual – mas não bonito, não, nunca bonito; não na Rússia, colega –, os pés-de-vento que faziam a velha pousada gemer e jogava nos transeuntes punhados de neve que ainda não estava bem assentada o desencorajavam a pôr o pé na rua. E pensar que há menos de uma semana ele estava em Miami Beach, Miami_ Beach,_ senhoras e senhores. Quem diabos o convenceu a encarar quatorze horas de avião para aquele fim de mundo, enquanto podia estar tomando litros de Ponche Havaiano e jogando vôlei em areias brancas?

Oh, sim, claro. Anko. Óbvio.

– Você precisava de férias, Shisui – disse ela antes de esvaziar sua bebida, um troço forte, de anis e maçã, que ela dizia ser o Verdadeiro Coquetel Molotov Russo. Isso foi no dia anterior, e eles estavam em um _kabák_, taberna, aproveitando que a noite estava momentaneamente tranquila para sair e tomar um drinque. – Dizem que policiais que trabalham demais têm mais úlceras do que qualquer outro grupo profissional estressado, à exceção dos controladores de tráfego aéreo.

– Mas _Cazã_, Anko? _Cazã_? Isso não é férias. Férias é quando a pessoa fica olhando até onde pode deixar as unhas crescerem no Golfo do México. Ou nas Maldivas.

–Éé, e você acha que o dinheiro para pagar todo esse pouco luxo vai vir de onde? Da pensão dos veteranos da Segunda Guerra? Além disso, a passagem para cá estava com sessenta e oito por cento de desconto, _oy vay_. São suas primeiras férias pagas pela Comitiva de Segurança dos Condados da Flórida, talvez as últimas. Então sugiro que aproveite, meu amigo. – Ela encheu o copo até a metade e fez o mesmo com o dele. Então ergueu o seu para o alto e exclamou: - _Nastrovie!_

Shisui ficou encarando sua sorridente colega de serviço, sentindo duas vontades lutando dentro dele: a primeira era de enfiar a garrafa daquele maldito Ponche Havaiano degenerado goela dela abaixo, falando _Vai fundo! Vai fundo, moy drug, pit, pit!_ A outra era de chorar de desgosto. Anko nunca iria deixá-lo ficar em Miami Beach porque, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele iria pegar o carro e dar uma escapulida para a cidade, visitar a delegacia e perguntar _e aí, pessoal, como andam as coisas?_ e _estou fazendo muita falta? Precisam de uma mão?_ E então um colega diria "Bom, Shisui, já que você insiste, poderia checar se esse relatório está certo?", e depois "Fala aí, Shisui, quer entregar essa papelada para mim em tal lugar?", e depois "Shisui, acharam o local onde aquele grupo de jovens realiza reuniões satânicas. São apenas moleques, mas acho melhor você mexer seu rabo antes que aquilo vire uma completa meleca", e depois seria como se nunca houvesse havido férias nenhumas, embora um _workaholic _como ele se importasse muito pouco com isso ou não se importasse em absoluto. Todo mundo conhecia seu ritmo de trabalho e seu desempenho, inclusive Anko, mas o negócio era que, naquele ano, o que o pessoal do trabalho chamava de "rolos natalinos" não estavam só mais frequentes como também mais graves. Houvera um arrastão no Aventura Mall, uma tentativa de suborno por parte de um corretor de imóveis para que sua filha fosse eleita Ajudante do Papai Noel num evento da Macy's, contrabando de fogos de artifícios para o ano-novo, além de uma infinidade de outros delitos, como infrações de trânsito, greves, mil estouros de cartões de crédito, pessoas bêbadas dormindo nos jardins, pessoas drogadas dormindo em becos, pessoas menores de idade com identidades falsas querendo comprar cigarros em botecos. Enfim, uma verdadeira corrida de fim de ano.

E Shisui, que já trabalhava o que podia e o que não podia em cima de transgressões da lei, foi presenteado com um generoso conjunto de dossiês recheados de festiva criminalidade. Três dias depois ele não conseguia mais voltar para casa. Olheiras começaram a orlar seus olhos, primeiro suaves, e então escurecendo. Perdeu uns três ou quatro quilos a olhos vistos e fazia caretas quando se levantava da cadeira ou quando desabava nela no final do turno, às duas da manhã. Então, numa bela madrugada de início de dezembro, entrou em seu escritório e deparou-se com seu chefe sentado à sua mesa. Recuou antecipadamente o rosto, como um homem prestes a ser agredido, e perguntou se o caso era grave. Seu chefe disse que sim, que era grave, e que Shisui deveria cuidar dele o quanto antes. Claro, disse ele, só me diga o que fazer. _Bom_, o chefão reclinou-se para trás, _comece voltando para a cama e tire umas boas oito horas de sono. Quando acordar, capriche no desjejum – estou falando de uma refeição de verdade, com direito a_ bacon_ e ovos fritos, não esse café pingado com pão duro que você chama de café-da-manhã. Vá assistir televisão ou leia um livro. Depois ligue para Anko e ela lhe explicará à que horas você deve estar no aeroporto amanhã. Sim, isso mesmo, Shisui, estou dando férias adiantadas a vocês dois. Arranjamos um substituto para os casos que você tem restante, um interino. Nenhum Bill Jordan, mas vamos nos virar com ele. E quero você de volta aqui em fevereiro fresco e revigorado._

Ele piscou e então estava no Cazã, As Terras Onde O Sol Nunca Brilha, O Paraíso do Comunismo, a nação cujo lema contraditório era Tudo-É-De-Todos-Mas-Pertence-Ao-Estado. Estava no Cazã, e morrendo de frio. É, a vida como ela é.

Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que, ao abrir a porta, o efeito do frio contra seu rosto foi semelhante ao de um taco de beisebol contra seu nariz, e ele saltou para trás, o coração titubeando rápido no peito. Percebeu que agora o vento rosnava e uivava, lançando demônios de neve pela estrada abaixo. Na descida havia uma placa de limite de velocidade levemente inclinada para o meio-fio. Shisui observou, admirado, como ela ia se entortando cada vez mais, curvando-se como se estivesse fazendo uma saudação. Pouco a pouco ela ia se inclinando e, quando ele achou que fosse tocar o chão, o vento abrandou para um resmungo mal-humorado, e o flocos voltaram a cair em linha reta.

– Se eu fosse o senhorr, eu aprroveitava qu' o bicho acalmou e me mandava parra caza.

Ele olhou o velho no balcão, olhou seu malévolo sorriso de dentes amarelados e seu olho bom e frio, prescrutor, que pareciam lhe dizer: _Vá, meu joven. E qu' Deus te prroteja. Terrá sorrte se chegarr em caza faltando apenas um dedo, ou uma orrelia. Ou os dois._

Shisui abriu de novo a porta e saiu para a neve.

_(meu Deus acho que vou morrer congelado_

_Shisui o Picolé, hilário)_

Ele não perdeu nenhum dos dedos ou uma orelha, mas acha que foi por pouco, sem contar que não faria diferença se suas mãos fossem purê de batata congelado. Trancou a porta da frente, tendo dificuldade em manejar a fechadura com as luvas grossas de couro que usava, apertando tanto os lábios que eles praticamente desapareceram. Tinha vontade de entrar em um lugar público, qualquer um, com bastante pessoas para ouvi-lo gritar "CADÊ A PORRA DO AQUECIMENTO GLOBAL?" e ideia parecia-lhe tão boa que era quase irresistível, porém ela não revelava um bom espírito esportivo, então simplesmente varreu-a da cabeça, voltando o pensamento para sua cama com o cobertor áspero mas quente. Estava a meio caminho de ligar o aquecedor quando ouviu pancadas fora de casa. Ele estacou em meio à sala-cozinha. Será possível que alguém estivesse batendo na porta em meio a todo aquele vendaval? Esperou um pouco por novas batidas, escutando atentamente aos ruídos da casa, e quando decidiu que havia sido apenas o vento, as pancadas voltaram com mais força, seguidas por uma saudável exclamação: _"VAI ESPERAR ATÉ A VIRADA DO SÉCULO PARA ABRIR A PORTA, CORNO MANSO?"_

Ele se precipitou para a porta e, sim, era Anko, ao vivo e a cores, a pele tão cinzenta que ela dava a impressão de que a tinham rolado sobre farinha, mas nem por isso deixava de trazer um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto e uma sacola de listras brancas e vermelhas com o rosto sorridente de um frango impresso numa das mãos, que estendeu para ele.

– Nem só de macarrão instantâneo e cerveja congelada vive o homem – disse ela. – Vai me convidar para entrar ou me matar de frio aqui fora?

Shisui deu espaço para ela entrar e depois fechou a porta. Sem fazer cerimônia, Anko depositou a sacola com o frango frito no balcão da cozinha e esparramou-se na cadeira da sala. Shisui ocupou a outra e colocou uma lata da tal cerveja congelada na frente dela. Anko a abriu com um _pssht _e bebeu no gargalo até esvaziar metade do conteúdo em grandes goles. Bateu com a lata na mesa com um suspiro, um rubor começando a aparecer nas maçãs do rosto. Shisui achou um bom sinal.

– Curtindo as férias?

– Quem olha para mim acha que estou curtindo alguma coisa?

– Bem, não – ela admitiu, levando a cerveja aos lábios. – Talvez esteja precisando de algo para se esquentar. Um pouco de exercício físico, quem sabe. Que tal dormirmos juntos?

– É uma boa ideia.

Ela se engasgou com a cerveja, tossindo violentamente e borrifando a mesa com pingos de cerveja e saliva, deixando ali pontinhos brilhantes que lentamente iam ficando escuros.

– Ei, ei, eu tô brincado – ele se apressou a dizer, dando palmadinhas nas costas dela.

– Pois não teve graça – ela conseguiu dizer, respirando fundo, os olhos marejados. – Se quiser me matar, envenene minha cerveja antes de sequer pensar em concordar numa coisa dessas.

– Desculpe, senhorita, mas você fala como se a ideia nem tivesse sido sua.

– Éé, que seja. Quer ir à um clube, remexer o esqueleto e sacudir o ganha-pão? Passei numa boate no caminho para cá, e tem um garoto lá que faz o seu tipo.

– Obrigado, mas já estou bem resfriado para arriscar pegar qualquer outra doença.

– Você não acha realmente que eu vou te trazer algo de uma pocilga qualquer, acha? – Ela bebeu o resto da cerveja. Quando terminou, contemplou o carpete ilustrando lhamas nas cordilheiras. – Não, companheiro, encontrei um com _pedigree_. Limpo como água da chuva. Uma noite de fornicação iria lhe fazer mais bem do que pensa, acredite. Sexo regenera o cérebro e, convenhamos, já faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que você usou o Sr. Willy que a coisinha deve ter atrofiado.

Shisui, que dormira com outra pessoa pela última vez numa festa de comemoração pela vitória numa competição de _dodgeball_ entre veteranos e os cafés pequenos (vitória de lavada para os veteranos, principalmente porque Ibiki estava entre eles, o Sr. Campeão Peso-Pesado, pior pesadelo dos bandidos e traficantes, o terror das mentes do crime. O jogo terminou quando um arremesso mal calculado dele fez a bola de couro estourar contra a parede de tijolos do prédio B com um som de trovão. No bar, a primeira rodada foi por conta dele), não teve como replicar. O cara era o filho do chefe, um tipinho agradável e boa-pinta, e a possibilidade de ir para a cama com ele estava tão longe da mente de Shisui quanto a Terra estava de Saturno, mas a coisa aconteceu bem rápido quando as vozes começaram a ficar mais altas e as brigas no truco, mais frequentes. O rapaz se aproximara dele como quem não quer nada com nada, e a próxima coisa que se lembrava era de estar arranhando o lençol e gemendo para ele chupar mais forte e pensando que o filho-da-puta – que seu chefe o perdoasse – era _bom_ nisso.

Depois Shisui lhe pedira, um pouco relutantemente, para não contar nada a seu pai, porque gostava de suas pernas e ainda planejava correr atrás de muitos malfeitores com elas. O garoto fizera um gesto de descaso com as mãos, dizendo para que ele não se preocupasse, e usando uma expressão que Shisui se lembrava até hoje: _Sem frescura_.

Bem, de fato aquela noite fora há algum tempo – antes da primavera, para ser mais preciso –, mas o trabalho mantivera esse tipo de necessidade longe de seus pensamentos de forma esplêndida, e agora o frio dava conta do recado. Houvera vezes em que se masturbara, e aparentemente era o suficiente para saciar o desejo, porque sexo nunca fora aquela bola toda para ele. Acreditava estar passando por uma fase, e mantinha essa opinião para si. Até certo ponto.

– É – concordou, por fim. – Acho que você tem razão.

Ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo o vento aumentar e diminuir repetidas vezes fora da casa. Às vezes ele parecia sussurrar palavras contra a nuca de Shisui, fazendo calafrios alternadamente frios e quentes descerem sua espinha._Como eles suportam?,_ pensava constantemente. _A coisa parece viva_. Isso lhe tirou qualquer vontade de tentar manter uma conversa, de modo que permaneceu calado, bebericando sua cerveja. Dez minutos depois, Anko foi embora, dizendo que tinha outra coisa para fazer [Em inglês: _something else to do_] e que passara somente para dar um alô.

–Acho que você vai é traçar alguém. [_I think you're more likely doing someone_; Do someone – Traçar alguém.]

Ela sorriu.

– Sabichão.

– Você é impossível, sabia?

– Éé? E não conheço ninguém melhor – Ela soprou-lhe um beijo que depositara na palma da mão, e em seguida socou seu braço. – Juro que vou mandar aquele garoto vir aqui. Pagar-lhe o maior boquete que você já recebeu.

– Vai nessa – disse Shisui, pensando no filho do chefe. Fechou a porta e olhou pensativamente para a sacola que ela trouxera. Serviu-se uma coxa e um pedaço de peito do frango e foi comer debaixo das cobertas. Quando começaram a esquentar, ele tirou as meias e recostou a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados, pensando que talvez aquele lugar não fosse o prelúdio do mundo terminando em gelo. No dia seguinte poderia tentar aprender a patinar, exercício físico, como Anko dissera, e visitar os pontos turísticos da cidade. Beber uísque. Comer um prato típico dali (o chefe tinha razão, ele tinha que admitir, estava magro como um faquir). Dar as caras na Igreja Mundial e dizer ao padre num tom de consolo _Isso não é nada comparado à Disney World, né mesmo?_ E aquele foi seu último pensamento antes do sono o derrubar na escuridão, e ele dormiu profundamente, sem sonhos, até novas batidas na porta o despertarem.

_(ouvi batidas de novo. na porta_

_estou dormindo, dormindo e imaginando)_

Acordou, mas continuou com os olhos fechados. A claridade opaca da neve se fora, e o quarto estava mergulhado em sombras – conseguia percebê-las mesmo através das pálpebras fechadas. Ninguém se atreveria a sair de casa à noite, no meio da neve, mesmo um russo, não é? _Não é?_

Talvez sim. Pelos deuses, talvez sim.

– Meu Pai – ele resmungou, levantando da cama e tapando-a de novo, na vã esperança de que o calor de seu corpo continuasse lá quando retornasse. Se o sujeito perguntasse se ele gostaria de saber mais sobre o novo empreendimento que sua empresa estava desenvolvendo, ele era bem capaz de quebrar a cara dele, não importasse o quanto de generosidade seus pais haviam conseguido enfiar em sua cabeça ou o quão frio pudesse estar lá fora. Se havia pessoas suficientemente birutas para saírem de casa em noites iguais àquela, que morressem congelados, enterrados até a bunda na própria audácia. Russos cretinos. _Cre-ti-nos_.

No exato instante em que seus dedos ainda quentes entraram em contato com o metal frio da maçaneta, o vento soprou tão forte que a porta tremeu no batente, como se alguém a estivesse forçando pelo lado de fora. Shisui recuou a mão como se tivesse levado um choque. Em meio à sua sonolência esteve alheio ao barulho da ventania do lado de fora, que nos últimos dias havia se tornado tão familiar e constante que ele nem chegava mais a perceber, a não ser que silenciasse. Com o coração palpitando no peito e os pés descalços entorpecendo rapidamente, pensou mais uma vez em como aquele som parecia vivo, gritando em volta da casa como uma criança perdida. Por dois segundos cogitou dar uma segunda volta na tranca e voltar para suas cobertas que, se Deus fosse um cara bacana, ainda estariam mornas e meio úmidas por causa da neve. Afinal, se fosse mesmo um engraçadinho distribuidor de panfletos a morrer de frio, qual seria o dano? Menos um desgraçado com o emprego bem-remunerado de vagabundo de esquina? Era até um favor ao mundo, não era?

_O problema é que sei que não vou fazer isso_, pensou, dessa vez agarrando a maçaneta girando a chave na fechadura. _Me faço de durão, mas não posso deixar o cara no frio. Não com vento parecendo..._

Parecendo o quê, exatamente?

Não importava, porque quando abriu a porta ela quase foi arrancada de sua mão. Precisou segurá-la com todas as forças, para que não escapasse e batesse de volta na lateral da casinhola e talvez quebrasse a dobradiça. Esforçou-se tanto que quase caiu sentado sobre o traseiro. A própria profundidade da neve – além de vinte centímetros – o ajudou a se manter em pé. A neve _e_ a pessoa que batera à sua porta, que o segurou pelos braços antes que caísse no chão.

– Opa – ela disse, ajudando Shisui a se levantar. As mãos que o seguravam eram brancas e de dedos longos e pálidos.

Estava escuro, as luzes da cidade apenas halos fantasmagóricos que flutuavam no ar, mas o rosto dentro do capuz de pele estava perfeitamente claro, parecendo ser iluminado apenas pelos flocos de neve, que reluziam no vento com um brilho branco próprio. Shisui descobriu que, mesmo o garoto (sim, porque era isso que aquele pirado era: um garoto) tendo batida à sua porta em plena madrugada e em meio a uma tempestade de neve, nunca iria ter colhões o suficiente para quebrar a fuça dele. Primeiro porque ele era mais novo, provavelmente ainda nem podia comprar uma bebida num bar, e se Papai e Mamãe não conseguiram lhe ensinar a ser generoso, conseguiram pelo menos lhe ensinar a nunca bater em crianças menores que ele, por mais que merecessem uma surra. Mas principalmente porque o frio tornaria o impacto mais doloroso para sua mão.

– Desculpe – Shisui murmurou. Limpou a neve dos pés, agora completamente insensíveis, apoiando-se no batente da porta e tentando não fazer careta. – A danada quase me escapa da mão. Rapaz, que neve, você não...

– Corte a conversa mole – disse o garoto num tom de voz enfadado, e quando Shisui levantou o rosto para olhá-lo, ele o empurrou para dentro da casa ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios dele achavam a curva de seu pescoço.

(_? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?_)

Mais tarde – _muito_ mais tarde, na realidade, quando reuniu coragem o suficiente para acessar aquele específico departamento de sua memória –, Shisui não conseguiria relembrar com clareza o que exatamente acontecera. Se ele lembrava de que o guri o despia sem sinal de pudor? É, lembrava. De que quando suas nádegas bateram no balcão da pia ele começara a chupar e morder seu pescoço? A-hã, também. E quando tentara falar (esforço do qual se orgulhou muito, considerada a situação e chocado como estava) e ele o calou com um dedo nos lábios? Dedo que desceu por seu queixo, garganta e peito até encostar na ponta de seu mamilo esquerdo, mandando uma corrente elétrica por seu corpo, vibrando violentamente na sua espinha e fazendo a pele querer deixar a carne? Sim, senhora, lembrava disso também.

O que não se lembrava era de quando sucumbira àquela loucura. Ele simplesmente... ficara sem reação. Não é isso o que acontece com as pessoas quando um ciclone assalta suas casas ou subitamente começam a serem assediadas por um estranho? Ficam sem reação? Aquela pessoa – aquele _menino –_ chegara como o vento, e Shisui conservara-se tão à ele firmemente quanto uma folha caída de outono. Quando aquela boca tocou sua pele ainda quente, deixando uma sensação que nunca desaparecia completamente, como o mel, despertou nele uma parte de si que não se mexia nem falava há um bom número de anos. Achou que estava morta. Bem, não estava. A parte inferior da barriga estava contorcida de nervosismo e seu membro – um órgão que ficava esquecido a maior parte do tempo, salvo agora, que lhe proporcionaria o prazer físico mais intenso que um homem pode sentir – fazia sua cueca parecer pequena demais, apertada demais, e ele entendeu que raciocinara como um idiota (ou um ignorante) ao concluir que algumas punhetas iriam manter os hormônios sob controle. Pois a resposta era não, elas não eram o suficiente, nunca seriam. E em algum momento ele teve consciência de que era agora ou nunca, proteste ou cale-se até a manhã seguinte, aquela era sua última chance para...

Para o quê? Deveria saber, mas subitamente compreendeu que não sabia. Oh, seu pobre cérebro flutuava.

Novamente o garoto empurrou pelo aposento, batendo a porta com um pontapé, a entrada para a sala-cozinha polvilhada com os flocos de neve granulados que haviam entrado quando estava aberta. Empurrou o corpo sem resistência de Shisui até ele cair na cama, o peito nu subindo e descendo, respirando forte como quem tivesse disputado uma corrida, tão excitado que sua ereção parecia medir um metro de comprimento. O garoto engatinhou para cima dele, apoiando um joelho de cada lado de seu corpo, e Shisui tentou ver o rosto dele tão desesperadamente como uma criança tateia em busca do abajur depois de um pesadelo; aquilo era quase ser assediado por um fantasma.

Cerrou os olhos. Uma névoa pareceu oscilar e descer pelos seus olhos... e o rosto dele entrou em foco.

Tinha se posto ereto acima dele e o olhava por debaixo de pálpebras caídas que poderiam ser de sono, mas que sem sombra de dúvida lhe davam um ar malicioso. O rosto tinha o máximo de palidez admissível numa pessoa viva, mas a cor de seus olhos era indistinguível no escuro; pareciam negros, mas podiam muito bem ser castanhos. Ele desabotoou o longo casaco de pele, o deslizando por seus ombros e braços, os lábios levemente partidos e, independente se aquilo tudo era uma encenação previamente elaborada, Shisui pensou de qualquer jeito: _O guri venceu. Levem-no para o centro da pista de dança da boate agora, fazendo isso, que ele vai deixar todo mundo de quatro._

Acabara de jogar o casaco no chão (o que pareceu uma heresia para Shisui, que teria de dar pelo menos dois dedos para comprar um casaco como aquele) e se inclinar em direção ao seu pescoço, as mãos apoiadas nos seus ombros, quando o vento gritou, não mais uma criança perdida, mas uma mulher fugindo de um assassino num melodrama barato, fazendo a neve bater na veneziana com um som surpreendentemente alto. Shisui saltou, apesar de deitado, e num impulso agarrou o garoto como se ele fosse uma bóia salva-vidas, seus testículos tornando-se dois saquinhos amassados de chá, as nádegas duras, pesadas como pedra. Sua paixão ficou tão gelada quanto ossos numa sepultura. O som do vento não durou mais do que cinco segundo, mas mesmo depois que abrandara, nenhum dos dois fez qualquer movimento.

O quarto ficou em silêncio. Shisui sentiu o corpo quente imediatamente, mas não largou o garoto, mesmo sentindo que ele o observava. Ótimo, ele pensou com raiva. Que olhasse. Não era _ele_ o estranho numa terra onde a Era do Gelo ainda reinava, e onde o sol era um boato no leste. Não era _ele_ que ouvia aquele vento amaldiçoado ora sussurrando em volta das portas e janelas, ora urrando na beira dos telhados, convencido de que se virasse a cabeça iria se deparar com um rosto branco horrendo, círculos escuros no lugar de olhos, o observando da janela. E principalmente não era _ele_ o ser infeliz _que estava_ _sendo_ _molestado às duas da manhã._ Deus, se ele tinha tempo para invadir a casa dos outros de madrugada para se esfregar nos moradores, que fosse se esfregar no poste do cabaré de onde tinha vin...

De repente, teve a luz. Sua mente iluminou-se e compreendeu, total e claramente desde que acordara, o que estava acontecendo ali dentro. Um pequeno gravador interno se ligou e ele ouviu Anko dizendo: _Passei numa boate..._ _um garoto lá que faz o seu tipo... mandar ele vir aqui. Pagar-lhe o maior boquete que você já recebeu._

Não entendia porque não percebera desde o início. Ou porque ficara tão surpreso – afinal, tratava-se de Anko, o tipo de mulher que não conseguia deixar de se intrometer, o tipo de mulher que, cedo ou tarde, _aprontaria_ alguma. Lembrou-se de quando os dois estavam no segundo ano do colegial, época em que ficou conhecida como Plug por sempre disparar como um foguete nas aulas de Educação Física – mesmo com quatro gorilões perseguindo-a, ela continuava correndo [she kept plugging] –, mas após ter colocado açúcar no tanque de gasolina da reluzente Mercedes do diretor, sabe-se Deus o motivo, surgiu o boato de que o apelido se devia ao seu gosto por mascar fumo [Em inglês, "plug" pode ser traduzido como "naco de fumo"]. Previsivelmente, depois deste infeliz mas não menos louvado episódio, ela foi "convidada a se retirar", um termo bem mais cavalheiresco para expulsão no intuito de fazer os alunos (os mais imbecis, pelo menos) terem a ilusão de que algum dia eles tiveram uma escolha. Shisui perdeu o contato com ela depois. Soube que fora para uma academia militar, e que lá ela foi posta na linha, informação confirmada quando a encontrou chefiando a oficina mecânica da delegacia no seu primeiro dia de trabalho, o cabelo maltratado e mais comprido e pela primeira vez – louvado seja Nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo – usando sutiã. Ela mudara bastante, verdade, mas não mudara _completamente_, não, não uma Ebenezer Scrooge depois dos fantasmas terem-lhe visitado (apesar de chegar bem perto disso), pois no fundo ela sempre seria Anko. Anko sem papas na língua. Anko desconfiada. Anko obsessiva compulsiva, que tinha o hábito inalterável de dar três voltas no campo de treinamento antes de passar o ponto para tentar se lembrar se esquecera de algo. Anko, que armara aquela para ele, _sabendo_que ele gostava de rabo e querendo agradar, mesmo sabendo que de boas intenções, o inferno estava lotado.

E agora, deitado no quartinho minúsculo ainda agarrado ao garoto (ele _não_o estava abraçando), Shisui teve certeza de duas coisas: A primeira era de que ele tinha que atualizar sua lista de pessoas a matar; a segunda era de que não estava na companhia de um garoto de programa, mas de um maldito _callboy_.

– Olhe, sinto muito – ele disse, soltando-o e deitando os braços na cama. – Desculpe mesmo, eu...

– Você não é daqui, não é?

_Bem, na verdade eu queria dizer "Eu não tenho dinheiro"_, o que não era apenas uma desculpa – desde que tivera de bancar a hepatite do pai, o dinheiro nunca durava muito tempo no banco.

– Está tudo bem – ele continuou, ainda sem ter feito nenhuma menção de mexer, o ouvido pressionado contra a cavidade da sua clavícula. – Eu também me assusto, e vivo aqui desde que me dou por gente.

– Como é que você suporta conviver com um vento que sopra assim? Ele me gelou até os ossos.

– Eu sei, certo?

Houve outro período silêncio. Shisui percebeu que ele falava muito bem o inglês, com apenas um levíssimo quê de sotaque, aquele costume de trilar os erres que os russos estavam condenados a pronunciar pelo resto de suas vidas. Uma nova rajada passou pela casa, de longe não tão forte quanto a última, mas Shisui se retraiu do mesmo jeito, o coração começando a acelerar o compasso. Ouviu uma risada baixa.

– Esse é um bater de coração bem alto.

– Não sou eu – ele contrapôs imediatamente, sem fazer ideia do que estava falando.

– Eu sei – ele disse. – É o meu.

E como é que ele poderia responder àquilo? O garoto recomeçou o percurso por seu corpo, deslizando a mão por partes erógenas e indo parar novamente no mamilo, dessa vez o direito. Enquanto o alisava com o polegar, ele se ergueu, endureceu e começou a formigar. Esta sensação foi fluindo rapidamente pelo corpo de Shisui até o ponto que ainda latejava entre as pernas dele. Ele apertou as coxas e ficou ao mesmo tempo contrariado e surpreso ao descobrir que fazer aquilo só piorava as coisas. Sentia a irrealidade voltando, transformando qualquer palavra que tentasse sair de sua boca tão grande quanto um cubo de gelo.

Aproximando a boca do seu ouvido, o garoto sussurrou:

– Pode tirar minhas roupas, se quiser.

Ele quis. Ele podia. E fez.

:: ::

**::**

I can hear your heart, I can touch your skin

Feel the whole world breathing from within

I can live it here forever inside

**::**

:: ::


	2. II

**Dream of a Spring Breeze**

**:: ::**

::

(_sangre sua beleza, Outono_)

Quem havia escrito aquele verso? George Seferis? Stephen Crane? Talvez ele próprio? Não importava. Ele estava parado num lugar deserto que talvez tivesse sido uma taiga em uma outra era, mas tudo que sobrou da vegetação era um sobreiro putrefato, o tronco oco e bifurcado por cupins há muito, muito tempo extintos. Não havia areia ali. O solo era duro, rachado em um bilhão de peças de quebra-cabeça, onde mesmo raspando seu pé descalço nele, como se chutasse uma bola invisível, só conseguia levantar uma poeira irritantemente áspera, como pó de metal.

_Estarei dormindo?_, pensou momentaneamente, e ergueu os olhos para o céu. Estava escuro e cheio de estrelas, como um planetário. O horizonte era um clarão alaranjado de fornalha, uma morada de fogo onde deuses vingativos cheios de más intenções tramavam tempestades e dilúvios. _Acho que sim, porque não conheço essas estrelas._

Dormindo ou não, só um tolo acredita estar sonhando antes de acordar. Deu passo a frente, planejando explorar aquela terra até encontrar outro vestígio de que já houvera alguma espécie de vida por ali: outro tronco de sobreiro, deteriorado e leve como um graveto; a espinha dorsal de um dinossauro; até uma erva rasteira amarelada e quebradiça serviria – quando percebeu que estava nu.

Só percebeu esse fato quando suas coxas se tocaram, e foi aquela indizível sensação de pele contra pele que o fez ficar imóvel. Bom, _isso_ era um problema. Não por uma questão de ética, porque tinha quase certeza de que era a única criatura com um telencéfalo superdesenvolvido por aquelas bandas, mas suponha-se que ele realmente encontrasse outro ser vivente presente ali. Talvez não houvesse nada de grande porte, como um urso negro, mas se fosse uma hiena, a porra ia ficar séria. Porque era muito difícil um homem lutar _au naturel_, isso quando não era impossível. Olhou para cima novamente, e dessa vez registrou a passagem de uma estrela cadente, deslizando pela abóbada celeste anormalmente devagar, em direção à linha do horizonte.

(_sangre sua beleza, Outono_)

Contudo, aquilo não era possível, porque não havia mais _o que_sangrar por ali. Aquela terra fora completamente drenada de fertilidade e de qualquer coisa bela que já pudesse ter possuído.

_Meu Deus, não permita que eu morra nesse lugar insano nu como o dia em que vim ao mundo e ainda sem ter ido a Veneza_, Shisui pediu. Um relâmpago lampejou rapidamente na grande mancha laranja naquela parte do céu, como se os zombeteiros deuses que lá habitassem confirmassem seus temores. Não se importou mais com nada, só queria acordar antes que aquele sonho ficasse cada vez mais estranho.

E havia alguma coisa atrás dele.

Suas costas gelaram como se uma súbita rajada de vento frio o tivesse atingido. Não era uma hiena – sua sorte não era tão grande. Não, a coisa atrás dele não emitia aquela lamúria de risadas típica das hienas. De fato, não emitia som algum. Fosse o que fosse, era mudo, tinha garras do tamanho de uma forquilha e se arrastava em sua direção como um penitente moribundo. Sentiu outra onda de vento frio nas costas e teve certeza de que ela estava atrás dele e...

(_acorde ACORDE AGORA MESMO_)

E ele acordou, com um calafrio tão doloroso que ele se contorceu na cama. A luz estéril de uma alvorada recém-raiada penetrava por entre as cortinas e deixava sua visão com uma estranha cor fosca. Encarava a parede com os olhos arregalados, deitado de bruços, tentando processar que estava realmente de volta ao mundo dos vivos e que estava indiscutivelmente de bunda de fora, sim. O vento frio nas suas costas não era nada mais do que isso: vento frio em toda parte posterior de seu corpo, destapada em algum momento de seu sono turbulento.

_Graças a Deus._Sentiu uma leveza e um alívio tão incríveis e libertadores que uma risadinha histérica escapou de seus lábios, realmente alta no silêncio do quarto. _Ah, graças a De..._

Um gemido veio de trás dele e sua risada parou, como se alguém tivesse puxado a tomada das suas cordas vocais. O sorriso foi se apagando de seu rosto e desapareceu completamente quando houve uma movimentação do outro lado da cama, e aí ele se dá conta que está espremido em sua cama de solteiro com

(a biscate invasora, por que não se franco?)

o garoto da noite passada. Sentiu uma umidade pegajosa lá em baixo e olhou os dedos. Foi o que viu que desapareceu com a maravilhosa sensação de fuga do mundo dos sonhos e trouxe o baque do "Bem vindo à realidade, meu chapa".

_Bem, era só o que me faltava._ Ele foi lentamente se levantando e começou a catar suas roupas do chão, rezando com todo o coração que as tábuas não estalassem. Levantou uma perna para colocar a cueca, se desequilibrou e quase caiu no chão. Estava fechando a braguilha da calça quando ouviu uma pergunta num tom sedoso, sussurrante:

– Que horas são?

Ele se virou e seu olhar encontrou o do garoto, que o encarava como quem estivesse lendo um livro meio chato. Não se sentiu minimamente surpreendido, contudo – não era um homem que se perturbava fácil, e quando o fazia, era necessário pelo menos se deparar com uma banana de dinamite na porta de sua casa. Ou uma prostitutadengosa e indesejada.

– Não sei – respondeu. Pegou o celular de cima da geladeira, que alegava insistentemente que estava SEM SERVIÇO no canto superior da tela desde o momento em que pisara dentro daquela casa. Observou o mostrador com os Clydesdales de Budweiser. Ele marcava 05:48 em números enormes, azuis e indiscutíveis.

– Já? Oh, mas que... – Ele se levantou, esfregou um olho e descobriu-se (Shisui virou o rosto na hora). – Vou chegar atrasado.

Novamente aquele sotaque, de longe não tão acentuado quanto o do medonho caixista da loja de conveniência, mas mesmo assim as palavras ganharam uma pronúncia exótica e estranheira: _Vou chegarr atrrassado._ O garoto passou por Shisui torcendo as costas, produzindo uma série de estalos como numa fileira de minúsculas bombinhas, e pegou uma bolsa a tiracolo largada atrás da porta. Shisui não reconheceu aquela bolsa. O garoto devia ter trazido consigo na noite passada, e por causa do escuro Shisui não tomou conhecimento de sua existência. Conseguia perceber revólver debaixo de camisas, saliências nos fundilhos de um viciado e até mesmo se o filho-da-puta estava com alguma merda enfiada no cu (essa era fácil, pois eles sempre ficavam se contorcendo no mesmo lugar e coçando o saco). Mas não conseguiu perceber a porra de uma bolsa a tiracolo que o _callboy_ trouxe para dentro da sua pocilga. E se ela estivesse fazendo tique-taque? É, meu amigo, pense uma segunda vez e já estará na estratosfera. Grande tira, ele.

– Pode me emprestar o banheiro por vinte minutos?

– Claro – disse Shisui, coçando a nuca e o observando entrar no banheiro. _Ele está mesmo pensando em sair a essa hora, depois de uma nevasca como a de ontem? E depois de tudo que fizemos? Meu Deus, acho que repetimos a sessão toda pelo menos três vezes._ Ouviu o chuveiro sendo ligado e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, avisando-o de que ainda estava sem camisa, mas ele não ligou. Afinal, não iria vestir uma camisa limpa depois de se lembrar de toda a atividade passada – agora quem queria um banho era ele.

Mas antes...

(_ah agora cê vai ouvir umas poucas e boas, colega_)

Anko estava roncando sonoramente na sua cama, no décimo quarto sono e sonhando com _doughnuts_e bolas de natal. Desde pequena, tinha uma fascinação quase corvina por aqueles enfeites – só em sua infância havia quebrado mais de trinta. No seu sonho voltava a ter sete anos e faltava uma hora para o nascimento do Menino Jesus, e ela estava sentada fielmente junto ao prato de _doughnuts_ e o copo de leite com mel que havia preparado para o Papai Noel, rolando com a palma da mão uma bola de natal verde brilhante na mesa. Estava começando a considerar comer a refeição ela mesma – Papai Noel era um covarde filho-da-mãe mesmo, deixando timidamente os presentes debaixo da árvore sem nunca se mostrar para criança alguma, igualzinho à Fada dos Dentes –, quando seu celular começou a tocar. Ela pensou em atender, mas aos sete anos ela ainda _não tinha_ um celular, seu pai só a deixaria ter um aos treze, um Nokia tijolão que era perfeito para ela, que o deixava cair o tempo to...

_HELP! I NEED SOMEBODY – HELP!_

Ela acordou com um pulo e involuntariamente bateu com o cotovelo na cara do prostituto com quem dormira. Ele urrou e colocou as mãos no nariz, uma lágrima solitária descendo pelo rosto imberbe.

– _Arr! Kal o seo probremm'?_

– Foi mal – ela disse, e se levantou a procura do celular. Tirou-o da bolsa, viu o número e atendeu. – Pronto.

– É melhor você ir pensando numa boa resposta para ao juiz quando eu te processar por danos morais.

– Essa é velha. Minha tia falou isso quando amarrei latas de atum no rabo do chiuaua dela. Onde arranjou esse telefone?

– Com a biscate que você mandou, com quem mais?

O prostituto se levantou, ainda massageando o nariz, murmurando insultos em russo como uma espécie de encantamento.

– Vá se foder, sua puta! Não, não você – ela disse quando Shisui protestou do outro lado da linha. – Escute, eu disse que ia mandar o garoto, não disse? Falei para cuidar bem de você, ele disse sim, tudo bem, todas as partes de acordo, fecham-se as cortinas.

– Anko, caso você não tenha reparado, vou lhe dizer: eu não preciso pagar os serviços de ninguém, ouviu?, _ninguém_para ter uma noite de fornicação.

– Pelo visto, precisa, sim. Apesar de ser cabra macho, Shisui, você não tem sorte com a rapaziada – Ela bocejou com a boca bem aberta. Se tivesse olhado no espelho, poderia ver fios de saliva brilhando como teias de aranha. – Se você me acordou só para reclamar de uma noite bem aproveitada, vou voltar a dormir. Estava sonhando com_donuts_. _Ninguém_pode me acordar quando estou sonhando com _donuts._ Pague o garoto e pare de fazer birra.

– Oh, meu Deus, ainda por cima tenho que _pagar_ todo o molestamento...

– Shisui, se você não queria o garoto na sua cama, por que não o mandou embora?

Suas palavras soaram mais ríspidas do que gostaria, e houve longo silêncio no celular. Ela esperou, aborrecida mas também um pouco curiosa, pela resposta do colega, porém não houve nenhuma.

– Shisui? – Silêncio. A ligação caíra. – Oh, porcaria.

– Estou aqui – o zumbido veio no exato momento em que o polegar dela se posicionou em cima do botão vermelho. – Vou desligar; tenho que resolver uns negócios aqui.

Ela chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas ele já havia desligado. Olhou o celular durante alguns segundos, depois jogou-o no sofá.

– Sei. E a minha avó é a prostituta da Babilônia. Ela faz a dança do ventre para Moisés aos sábados à noite, com um véu branco muuuuito comprido.

– Falarr sossinho é um dos prrimerros sintomas de locurra – murmurou o prostituto.

– Vaza daqui, neném – ela disse, dando-lhe um tapa na nádega nua.

(_Anko é uma vadia vadia vadia vadia mil vezes vadia_)

Shisui estava sentado na cama, listando furiosamente meios de se matar lenta e dolorosamente, o sobrolho muito franzido, os antebraços apoiados nas coxas e as longas mãos balançando entre os joelhos. Se Anko aprontasse com ele novamente algum dia, algum dia, _algum dia..._ ele não iria se responsabilizar por quaisquer atos que viesse a cometer.

_Como deitá-la nua, coberta de mel, em um formigueiro no deserto. Maravilhoso._

– Do que está rindo?

Shisui ergueu a cabeça. O garoto estava parado na porta do banheiro, secando o cabelo com a toalha. Vestira a calça, mas não a camisa, mostrando feias manchas vermelhas que se espalhavam pelo torso devido à alta temperatura do chuveiro. Na noite anterior, Shisui não conseguira ver muito da sua nudez, porém a via agora. Ele era um muito, muito magro para sua altura. Sinceramente, verdadeiramente esquelético. Cada costela delineava-se claramente sob a pele. As clavículas eram cumeeiras perfeitamente definidas, também tendo sobre si apenas a pele. O esterno era um nó congestionado, o estômago uma concavidade, e somando isso à palidez típica dos soviéticos, ele poderia ser perfeitamente um fenômeno de feira de diversões - o Esqueleto Humano.

_Qual o problema desse cara? _pensou, francamente horrorizado. _Está tentando se matar?_

O garoto soltou o suspiro num sopro de ar, parou de enxugar o cabelo e deixou-o cair livremente pelas costas. Shisui não conseguia se acostumar com todo aquele cabelo. Um homem com o corte de cabelo assim teria de lutar para sair de qualquer bar do leste da Flórida, e um homem do tamanho daquele garoto já podia se considerar internado. O comprimento chegava até o meio da porra das costas.

– Vai ser em dinheiro ou vai depositar no banco? – ele perguntou.

Levou dois segundos para Shisui entender do que ele estava falando, e quando entendeu, seus lábios se contorceram e sua expressão tornou-se carrancuda.

– Quanto estou lhe devendo? – perguntou, pensando: _Todo esse cabelo. Rapaz._ Tinha em mente um valor de 500 a 800 dólares, números que faziam sua pobre carteira doer e o lado mão fechada de sua pessoa protestar veementemente, dizendo-lhe que mandasse o garoto embora, que ele nunca quis aquilo (bom, era um mentira, não era?), que só transara com ele por obra da malignidade da reencarnação de Satanás, a.k.a. Anko Mitarashi, mas aquilo não soava como ele, por isso começou a preparar-se mentalmente para qualquer que fosse o preço.

– Por uma noite – o garoto ponderou, tirando uma escova de cabelo de dentro da bolsa e começando a passá-la no cabelo com movimentos rápidos e bruscos –, e como não fizesse nenhum pedido extravagante, ficará por 120 mil rublos.

– E isso seria...

– Em torno de quatro mil dólares.

Shisui hesitou, como se não estivesse entendendo bem o que estava sendo exigido dele. Ou como se ainda não tivesse acabado de processar a informação.

– Quatro...

– Sim. Dinheiro ou banco?

Shisui emperrou. _Literalmente_, parou. Quatro mil dólares. Ele mal podia acreditar. Estava devendo para uma puta não quarenta, não quatrocentos, mas quatro mil paus. Olhava para as costas viradas para ele, para as vértebras e as omoplatas que faziam relevo contra sua pele tão claramente quanto uma tatuagem inchada, começando a ficar atordoado, quase eufórico, pela enormidade disso.

– Isso é mais do que o meu salário – ele falou como quem mostrava um fato fato óbvio a uma criança.

– É mais do que a renda de muita gente que conheço também. E então?

Ele se virou, e Shisui percebeu como aquele rosto de malares salientados poderia perfeitamente ser o mais lindo que ele já vira. Os seus olhos eram negros, ele viu – e Shisui ficou furioso com ele. Mais, estava puto da cara. Quatro mil perdidos em única noite. Anko era culpada, mas aquilo não santificava o putinho, de maneira nenhuma. Qual exatamente a razão para ele cobrar tão caro, por Deus? Nem que ele fosse a Prostituta da Babilônia o preço chegaria a ser aquela palhaçada. Não sabia qual a expressão estampara em seu rosto, mas ela fez uma leve ruga aparecer entre as sobrancelhas do garoto.

Sua arma – uma poderosa Magnun .357, grande o suficiente suficiente para fazer um buraco do tamanho de dois punhos em qualquer alvo que atingisse – estava trancada na gavetinha da cômoda, mas Shisui achou que, se estivesse com ela, poderia puxá-la e pôr uma bala no frio e prostituído coraçãozinho do ser à sua frente.

– Queira me _perdoar, _senhor, mas acho que não vou pagar você, e nem é pelo fato de eu não ter dinheiro – Sua voz parecia indiferente (_era_ para ser indiferente), mas sob ela Shisui podia sentir sua raiva profunda, pulsante. – Isso é _putaria_, porra. Não era nem para termos no encontrado, isso não é o meu negócio. Acho melhor você ir dar para um de seus amantes fixos, ou qualquer outro ricaço que vista um terno da Brooksfield e que, quando o ver, ficará de língua de fora mesmo com a boca fechada. Vá para qualquer lugar, vá para o inferno se quiser, mas apenas _saia da minha frente. _

Ele mal conseguia respirar. As mãos estavam fechadas tão fortemente dos lados do corpo que as unhas curtas se enterravam na palma da mão. O garoto apenas o encarava. Teria sido melhor se ele se descontrolasse e atirado disparates contra ele; ficaria mais fácil de lidar com aquela situação, mas ele apenas continuou calado, com um olhar difícil de decifrar. Por fim, depois de dois minutos inteiros de silêncio, ele começou a se vestir. Colocou uma camisa limpa que tinha dentro da bolsa, calçou os mocassins e vestiu o casaco. Shisui o acompanhou com o olhar quando ele foi caminhando em direção à porta.

Ele a abriu e no mesmo instante uma rajada de vento entrou, levantando seus cabelos e eriçando todos os pelos do corpo de Shisui. Lá fora a neve brilhava no chão, branquíssima sob o céu amarelo e sem nuvens. O dia estava radiante com a calma depois da tempestade. O Shisui não sabia, porém, era que para ele seria a calma _antes_ da tempestade.

O garoto contemplou o dia que amanhecia, a luz iluminando seu rosto e deixando com um leve tom dourado. Ele se virou para Shisui e disse:

– É realmente bom saber que foi criado numa família estruturada, com tudo do bom e do melhor ao alcance de suas mãos. Mas vou-lhe dizer uma coisa, _senhor_: às vezes as pessoas não são o que querem ser. São como conseguem. Sou o melhor que consigo ser, e não vou pedir desculpas por isso.

Ele desviou novamente os olhos para a manhã lá fora, onde um passarinho soltou um longo e tremido piado.

– Como se arroga o direito de julgar os outros? – murmurou.

E finalmente saiu, batendo a porta.

Quanto tempo Shisui ficou ali parado, a cabeça um túnel de vento? Não sabia, mas lhe pareceu quase meia hora. Quando sua consciência voltou a se introduzir em sua mente, trouxe de volta a raiva e também – embora ele não admitisse – um pouco de vergonha.

_Como se arroga o direito de julgar os outros?_, pensou, numa imaginária voz de falsete. _Fracassei, portanto sou prostituto. Tive algum jogo de vida, perdi, logo sou prostituto. Isso é horrível, é ruim, é triste, é péssimo, será que você não percebe que o quanto minha vida é tão, tão, tão, tão, tããããooo pior que a sua?_

O garoto dormira com ele, mas não deixou fazer duas coisas: gozar dentro e beijar. Tinha virado o rosto para o lado quando Shisui tentou beijá-lo; deixara que fizesse qualquer outra coisa, mas não aquilo. Na hora se sentira extremamente frustrado. Agora achava bom que tivesse sido assim.

Marchou até a geladeira e a abriu, sentindo necessidade de beber alguma coisa. Não necessariamente álcool. Só tomar alguma coisa. Sua garganta estava seca.

(_tudo isso e eu ainda nem tomei meu café da manhã_

_mal posso esperar quando a hora do jantar chegar_)

**::**

:: ::


	3. III

**Dream of a Spring Breeze**

**:: ::**

::

Anko estava sentada numa das várias mesinhas com guarda-sóis espalhadas pela calçada. Aquela era uma avenida estritamente comercial, composta majoritariamente por estabelecimentos como confeitarias e quitandas imitando o estilo pós-revolução e vitrines cobertas com decalcomania, algumas com nomes em inglês. Todas estavam abertas – nas estações turísticas, a maioria dos lojistas viram pagãos.

A que estava acomodada se chamava _O'Shivney's Café_, a qual o dono teve a conveniência de ser irlandês. Antes um animado beberrão do que um russo turrão. Sempre que ela sorria agradecendo por alguma coisa eles lhe atiravam um olhar estranho, como se ela fosse uma maluca pronta para ir para o manicômio.

– Que dia! Que dia! – exclamava ele alegremente, mas não sem um pouco de espanto. – Poucas vezes a hera tem outra utilidade além de enfeitar o pavilhão.

Toda a avenida, de uma calçada à outra, era coberta por um teto de hera. Hoje (e durante muitos poucos dias ao longo das estações geladas) protegia do sol os transeuntes, deixando passar apenas alguns raios de sol, que pontilhavam as casas e o chão com respingos dourados. O termômetro da rua estava marcando 15 graus.

Ao avistar Shisui (impossível confundir aquela cabeleira ondulada), se levantou, já antecipando o sorriso enfurecido e a conversa vulgar meio maluca, mas ao reparar mais atentamente no estado do amigo, silenciou. A cabeça baixa, os ombros caídos e os pés arrastando-se com lentidão só podiam significar duas coisas: que dormira mal à noite ou que Shisui-Fez-Uma-Burrada e alguém ia pagar o pato.

Torcendo para que fosse a primeira opção (torcendo _mesmo_, porque da última vez que Shisui cometera uma asneira, levara para o ar quatro bandidos e uma cozinha chinesa), sentou-se e esperou ele chegar. Aquela postura curvada e o cabelo bagunçado... ele parecia estar vindo a pé dos confins da Terra.

– Você está atrasado – ela disse, quando ele puxou a cadeira à sua frente e se sentou. – _Muito _atrasado. E sempre foi pontual como um relógio. O que aconteceu?

Ele a olhou com os olhos cansados, raivosos.

– A culpa é sua, espero que saiba ao menos _isso_.

– Shisui, não comece...

– _Mas é!_ Eu estava quieto no meu canto, tentando aproveitar pelo menos um pouco das minhas férias nesse fim de mundo, e você me aparece com uma prostituta de luxo que me fodeu por dentro, por fora, de um lado para o outro e de cabeça pra baixo!

– Então, pelo o que você está me contando, não foi ruim.

Ele gemeu, começando a esfregar a testa.

– Anko, você não morre velha.

– Me conte uma novidade, benzinho.

– E quer saber qual a melhor parte? O máximo disso tudo? Ele cobrou quatro mil verdinhas por uma única noite. Dá para acreditar?

– Não sei do que você está reclamando. Você ganhou um bônus por serviços prestados à comunidade no início do ano, não ganhou?

– Gastei tudo no tratamento de meu pai – O'Shivney, o irlandês, veio perguntar se Shisui gostaria de alguma coisa. Ele pediu cigarros. – Ele teve uma hepatite séria e até hoje se queixa das coceiras.

Ele olhou para Anko e percebeu que ela o olhava de volta com olhos abertos e alertas, a xícara esquecida entre os lábios.

– O quê? – perguntou ele. – O que foi?

– Com que dinheiro você pagou o garoto, então?

– Para ser sincero, não paguei. Mandei-o às favas, disse que eu não sou esse tipo de... O quê? _O quê?_

Anko não parecia mais apenas alerta, mas atônita. Seu queixo tinha caído quase até a fivela do cinto.

– Você não fez isso – ela sussurrou depois de um minuto inteiro de silêncio. – Ah, seu maluco! Seu estúpido maluco!

– Anko, o que...

– Você não sabe – disse ela, inclinando-se para frente até apertar as coxas contra as beiradas da mesa – que todos – todos! – os cabarés daqui são ligados a traficantes? Ou pior, mafiosos? Mafiosos _russos_?

As engrenagens do cérebro de Shisui rangeram e foram aos poucos começando a se movimentar. A compreensão iluminou seus olhos quando ele percebeu aonde ela queria chegar. Encarou-a, emudecido. Estava ela pensando que, por causa do garoto, algum "amiguinho" dele iria bater à sua porta por ele não ter pago pelos serviços?

Anko assentiu.

– E eu não usaria o termo "amiguinho", Shisui. Eu diria que o garoto poderia muito bem mandar dois gorilões garantirem que seus braços fiquem dobrados de várias maneiras novas e interessantes.

Os cigarros chegaram, e ele acendeu um. Não iria se dar ao luxo de entrar em pânico. Deu uma tragada, tossiu, tragou de novo. Nunca havia fumado, mas aquele parecia ser um bom momento para começar. Shisui ficou pensando com seus botões que, se o caso era esse, um salário adiantado e um empréstimo do banco deveriam resolver o problema.

_É impressionante como esse troço acalma, _pensou, observando a fumaça subir, sumindo nos raios de sol e voltando a aparecer nas sombras. _Não é a toa que as pessoas fumam sabendo que vão ter câncer antes de se aposentarem._

– Eu sugiro que você vá atrás dele. Eu tenho o endereço. Vá e faça o _mea culpa _com o máximo de franqueza que conseguir aparentar. E arranje o dinheiro. Com submundo do crime não se brinca, Shisui. Principalmente se nós não estivermos jogando em casa.

Ele sabia disso. Ele sabia e mesmo assim não sentia vontade de encontrar o garoto novamente. A maneira como ele o olhara pela manhã... Shisui se sentira como uma criança: chocado e envergonhado. Ninguém, além de seu pai, jamais o fizera se sentir assim. E seu pai parara de lhe dar puxões na orelha mais ou menos quando tinha quatorze anos. A quantia, por mais alta que fosse, parecia fichinha perto do desprezo que aqueles olhos castanhos haviam lhe lançado.

– Eu vou – disse a Anko, acompanhando com os olhos um grupo de garotas que passava, rindo e gritando alto como um bando de _banshees _[Demônio em forma de mulher do folclore irlandês]. – Não se atucane.

Ela suspirou e deu batidinhas em sua mão. Pegou um panfletinho num suporte para guardanapos, rabiscou o endereço e entregou a ele. Shisui o meteu no bolso da calça e se levantou, quando Anko segurou pela mão.

– Espere.

Ele tornou a sentar, olhando-a curioso. Ela pegou o café, assoprou com uma cara comprida (sem perceber que já estava frio), hesitou e depositou-o de novo na mesa. Quando o encarou, seus olhos estavam sérios e, pela primeira vez desde que Shisui a conhecera, culpados. Ele viu a mulher que ela seria dali a trinta, talvez vinte anos, e isso o assustou muito mais do que a possibilidade de correr perigo num país onde americanos tinham as cabeças servidas em bandejas de prata.

– Tem uma coisa que não lhe contei. Aperte seu cinto.

(_oh, céus, minha cabeça vai _EXPLODIR)

Explodir talvez não fosse o termo certo. Seu crânio parecia mais estar _rachando-se ao meio_. Ele entrou no seu local de trabalho, àquela hora limpo e com as cadeiras viradas em cima das mesas, mas que logo estaria recendendo a cigarro e cheio das luzes do estágio, refletidas nos corpos oleosos das _strippers_ que dançariam em seu palco. Hoje era dia de movimento ali, e embora soubesse que deveria ter ido deitar e tirado o resto da tarde de sono (ele provavelmente iria acordar se sentindo pior, mas quando se bebe tanto quanto ele havia bebido, não havia muito o que fazer), ele simplesmente engoliu dois comprimidos de Engov e foi para o bordel quatro horas mais cedo. Sentira que, se tentasse dormir, iria apenas rolar pela cama, porque estava com raiva demais para conseguir pegar no sono. Raiva de seu último cliente (que era a causa de sua enxaqueca – ele lhe dissera que simplesmente não conseguia ficar com tesão sem antes tomar um porre federal, e o obrigou a acompanhá-lo), raiva da vida que levava, _furioso _com o Sr. Decência-Mor daquela manhã, mas sobretudo, raiva de si mesmo. Fazia muitos anos desde que aquela debilitante sensação de desânimo dava as caras. E, como costumavam dizer por ali, quanto maior a espera, maior o peso. E ela voltava com surpreendente intensidade, como uma febre palustre, que deixava a carne para se esconder nos ossos, e que nunca realmente termina.

Achava que o local iria estar vazio àquela hora, mas se enganou. Limpando o balcão com um trapo velho estava Bozo Mermaid, o _barman_. Ele ergueu rapidamente a cabeça, sua expressão quase culpada, e sorriu aliviado ao ver quem era.

– Itachi, querido! Chegou cedo hoje.

– É – disse, pegando uma cadeira para si. – Quem achou que fosse?

A expressão culpada voltou ao seu rosto.

– Madara. Por mais que ele não faça nada contra os funcionários, sempre faz um comentariozinho cínico quando tem oportunidade... se bem que seria até compreensível se fizesse, pois não estou melhorando em nada a situação aqui. – Analisou a tampa do balcão, que estava cheio de finos farrapos do pano que usara. – Mas agora tenho com quem conversar. Aceita um drinque?

– Um drinque é a última coisa que quero nesse momento. Bebi tanto nas últimas três horas que minha cabeça parece estar aumentando de tamanho.

O _barman_ fez um ruído longo de compreensão.

– Nesse caso, é melhor deixar quieto. Qualquer coisa que vá fazer só vai piorar, era o que minha mãe dizia.

_Era o que minha mãe dizia. _Contra a vontade, Itachi se lembrou da sua. Lembrou-se de quando saíram, ele e a família, para a parte sul do estado, numa temporada estranhamente quente de inverno, como naquele dia, e a neve estava úmida demais para grudar, frustrando o jovem aspirante a construtor de bonecos que ele era. Contudo, estava realmente obstinado num certo dia daquela

(_férias? Aquilo fora férias? Será que meus pais algum dia realmente tiraram férias?_)

viagem e se ajoelhou e tentou fazer um castelo. Quando uma torre tombou em seu colo, deu-se conta que ficara exposto muito tempo ao sol e acabara queimando o rosto, a pele sensível e parecendo no mínimo 5 centímetros mais alta que o habitual. Voltou para os pais tentando não chorar, mesmo sabendo que uma hora ou outra acabaria chorando, e os viu embaixo de uma árvore, observando um bando de gansos atravessando o céu. Não soube naquele momento, mas era daquele jeito que ele se lembraria deles pelo resto de sua vida. Mamãe e Papai, sentados na sombra de uma algarobeira, Fugaku ereto e o cabelo batendo nos ombros, Mikoto de vestido florido e o carregando Sasuke no ventre saliente.

A lembrança veio primeiro doce, depois amarga. Ele foi enchido de uma saudade muito forte, uma coisa selvagem, e se obrigou a parar de pensar nessas coisas, antes que começasse a lembrar de acontecimentos menos agradáveis e mais terríveis, como a noite em que

(_Sasuke ACORDE_)

Com a palma da mão, bate na testa para afastar esses fantasmas.

_Não pense mais nisso, Itachi. Por mais que você os ame, eles estão mortos e fantasmas não têm utilidade alguma para você nesse momento. Deixe isso para lá._

– Falou alguma coisa? – Bozo perguntou.

– Eu não falei nada.

– Falou sim – ele disse. O olhava atentamente. – Disse o.k.

– O.k., eu disse o.k. – respondeu impacientemente, piscando sem parar para reprimir as lágrimas. – Minha mãe sempre falava que quem fala sozinho é porque tem dinheiro no banco.

E ele tinha. Seu trabalho podia ser física e mentalmente insalubre, mas lhe rendera quase 200 mil dólares, pouco mais, pouco menos, dependendo de como o mercado se comportara quanto às letras de tesouro e outras ações naquele dia. Com toda aquela grana, uma pessoa poderia dar no pé daquela terra gelada sem um olhar para trás e comprar uma casa na praia, vivendo o resto da vida de artesanato se quisesse. Mas Itachi não era qualquer pessoa, mesmo que Deus soubesse o quanto ele queria fugir dali. O destino gosta de brincar com a vida das pessoas – ele _adora_ ferrar especialmente com a sua – e o fez tomar uma decisão terrível numa idade não muito distante dos brinquedos da infância. Passar-se-iam poucos dias antes de ter uma nova e mais verdadeira perspectiva do pacto que fizera, contudo, não lhe restava mais nada. "Não tinha onde cair morto" foram as palavras que Madara usara. Ainda lembrava com clareza do modo como ele estava sentado ao lado do corpo ensanguentado de sua mãe, sorrindo benevolente para Itachi. O garoto podia não ser burro, mas era jovem. A ideia de que podia morrer ali, na casa que vivia desde que se dava por gente, era hipotética demais. Passar a noite ali, no entanto – horas em cima de horas, pilhas de horas como pilhas de pesados livros negros na companhia do cadáver assassinado da mãe –, isso era real e inevitável.

Portanto, quando Madara lhe ofereceu um acordo, ele aceitou sem pensar duas vezes. Foi assim que se condenou. E isso ficou a vida inteira em sua cabeça. Foi o pensamento dentro de cada pensamento. Levanta-se pensando _"Eu assinei um contrato"_ e vai dormir pensando a mesma coisa. Esta ideia se move por cada linha que escreve, em cada fala: _"Eu assinei um contrato, e por isso minha alma jamais deixará o oriente"_. Pelo menos não enquanto Madara ainda vivesse, e Madara ainda pretendia viver uns mil anos.

Aos poucos, as pessoas começaram a chegar. Primeiro foram seus colegas, fazendo farra e se dirigindo ao banheiro público, onde ficariam se embonecando e fofocando como velhas – mesmo os rapazes – até o DJ abrir a pista. Depois entraram a elite da noite: homens elegantemente vestidos, usando ternos transpassados dos legendários anos 40 (chique é estar fora de moda, _baby_) e prendedores de brilhantes em suas gravatas vermelhas, azuis e brancas. Discutiriam sobre lucros e perdas, vida e morte, tragando seus charutos de cereja na área para fumantes. Então vinham as moças, nunca sozinhas, sempre acompanhadas de duas ou três amigas. A julgar pelo modo como os seios balançavam, era fácil certificar que estavam completamente nuas sob os vestidos. Era nessa hora que a campainha prateada do balcão começava a soar, intimando Bozo a se apressar. Bebidas eram servidas: Jim Beam. Wild Turkey. Gilby's. Sharrod's Private Label. Toro. Seagram's. Todos ali, todos à sua disposição, senhor, cintilando dentro de suas garrafas tampadas com sifões de prata. E muito depois do sol se pôr e do nascer das primeiras estrelas, o DJ começa a testar o ambiente com sucessos do verão, para então partir para as músicas com batida. Era nessa hora que os mundialmente conhecidos "corações partidos" chegavam. Eles sentavam-se calados e pediam qualquer coisa com teor alcoólico superior a 50%. E quando a bebida era posta no balcão, começavam a chorar. Eram cenas tão miseráveis que chegava a ser cômicas.

E a dor de cabeça de Itachi, que ele pensava estar indo embora, voltou em toda sua glória. Ele fechou os olhos com a dor, sentindo a caixa torácica ribombar com o ritmo da música. Ele se levantou do banquinho onde estivera sentado por todo aquele tempo e foi caminhando lentamente em direção ao banheiro público (a maioria de seus colegas o chamava de vestiário, mas um lugar com chuveiros sobre as privadas e sem armário para as toalhas seria sempre um banheiro público para ele), esbarrando em alguém ao entrar.

– Descu...

– Itachi! – Era uma garota que ele conhecia, morena e de cabelos compridos, mas não lembrava o nome. Ana? Nana? Vanya, a Periquita Paraguaia? – Queriiiiido, você não está com uma cara boa. Acho melhor parar com essa cocaína, ou seu nariz vai cair.

– Nossa, que engraçada que ela é – disse ele. – Vai acabar entrando para o Letterman.

– Ééééé, a Hana aqui tem mesmo senso de humor. – _Hana. É esse o nome dela._ Ela riu e o abraçou bem forte. Itachi identificou um cheiro acre nela, apesar de seu perfume e da fumaça de cigarro do ambiente.

– Hana, você está bêbada?

– Nãããão estoooou nãããão – trombeteou, e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na face. – O que acha de fazermos amor de um modo que nunca irá esquecer? Teremos lindos bebês.

– Obrigado, mas essa eu passo.

– Ei, Hana! – chamou um dos homens de terno do lado de fora. Ele já estava sem o paletó e a camisa desabotoada até a metade. Seus pés estavam descalços. – Até quando pretende me deixar com uma ereção, meu bem?

– Tenho que ir, doçura – disse a Itachi. – Meu povo precisa de mim.

E ela desapareceu em meio à multidão, parecendo muito bonita e sensual em sua microsaia de borracha preta e botas de plataforma que a deixavam um pouco mais alta que seu companheiro. Hana adorava animais e tinha uma fauna deles em casa. Com o pai foragido, tinha que ajudar a mãe na renda da casa e cuidar do irmão menor. Estudava pela manhã, trabalhava numa lanchonete do McDonald's à tarde e frequentava o bordel três vezes por semana (É, doçura; a vida não estava fácil para ninguém). Provavelmente pararia dali a uns cinco anos, quando pendurasse o diploma da faculdade de veterinária na parede da sala. Coisa que Itachi nunca teria o orgulho de fazer.

Trocou de roupa, substituindo sua calça de tricô e seus mocassins por um short Diesel preto tremendamente apertado, e botas de cano curto, saltos cubanos e bicos pontudos. Era um calçado que ali eles costumavam chamar de "topada fina", e que Bozie, praticamente um integrante da velha guarda, conhecia por "botas dos Beatles". Quando tirou a camisa, a pele dos braços imediatamente arrepiou-se e sua cabeça pulsou com força. Naquele dia, a temperatura aumentara, mas não para acima dos 10 graus.

Pegou um estojo verde de dentro de sua bolsa e dirigiu-se para o único espelho do banheiro, cercado por duas garotas que disputavam um batom.

– Deem licença, senhoritas. Preciso pôr minha maquiagem.

– Cara, você é uma vadia – disse uma delas.

– E quem aqui não é? – murmurou, passando com cuidado o delineador. A garota apenas riu com desdém e começou a passar o batom da outra, que já estava à beira das lágrimas.

Itachi tinha prática e fez o melhor que pôde, mas não conseguiu esconder os círculos debaixo dos olhos. Saiu do banheiro vestido daquele jeito – botas, short e sem camisa, os pelos eriçados e os bicos dos mamilos erguidos. Uma mão afoita passou por nádega e ele a afastou com um tapa distraído, mas violento, como se estivesse espantando um mosquito impertinente. Pensou ter ouvido uma risada, mas a música estava alta demais para poder ter certeza.

_Se me dessem quinze centavos por cada par de mãos que já tirou uma casquinha de mim, seria um pouquinho mais rico_, pensou, e fungou. Um martelo de prata deu um piparote em sua testa. Ele voltou para o bar e sentou-se na ponta, pois o meio estava ocupado por funcionários e seus respectivos clientes. Duas garotas estavam engajadas numa luta furiosa, incitadas por uma pequena multidão que entoava "Vai, vai, vai!" como uma espécie de mantra. Elas se beijavam, mordiam e arranhavam, as mãos se movendo tão rápido que Itachi não conseguiu distinguir quais mãos pertenciam a quem.

Massageou as têmporas com movimentos circulares, apoiando-se no balcão de imitação de mármore, polido por milhões de cotovelos antes dos dele, quando ouviu outra pessoa fungar. Olhou e viu um rapaz bem-nascido – dava para saber pelo corte curto do cabelo e a jaqueta de caça marrom e branca. Talvez tivesse cinco a mais que Itachi, mas o modo curvado das costas e o rosto abaixado o fazia parecer dez anos mais novo. Tinha um copo de gim-tônica intocado à sua frente.

– Isso não é o frio, certo?

Ele olhou para Itachi com uma expressão sobressaltada e envergonhada. Tentou sorrir e não conseguiu. Realmente, ele parecia um garotinho, longe de casa, sem saber ao certo como havia parado ali.

– Posso sentar ao seu lado?

Ele fez um gesto com a mão e Itachi pulou um assento para à esquerda.

– _Você_ não está com frio? – o rapaz lhe perguntou, olhando para o pelo arrepiado dos seus braços.

– Não por muito tempo.

O rapaz assentiu, sem se surpreender.

– Mesmo assim, você deve ter muito colhão.

– Com certeza. Tenho dois. Como você.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos, jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, parecendo mais à vontade. Riu tanto que se balançava em seu assento, atraindo o olhar de algumas pessoas. Itachi esperou pacientemente ele acabar, sorrindo educadamente.

– Tem dois! – exclamou, por fim. – Cara, essa é boa. Essa é quente! Se incomoda se eu falar isso para todas as pessoas que me perguntarem?

– Claro que não. Desde que me conte por que você está recolhido neste canto, fechado como uma ostra.

O garoto pegou sua gim-tônica, o sorriso murcho, e bebeu até quase esvaziar o copo, olhos apertados, o pomo-de-adão trabalhando. Bateu com o copo na mesa.

– Aaah.

– Melhor?

– Sim. Um pouco. Acho que não vou conseguir contar para você, parceiro, mas obrigado por se disponibilizar.

– Foi seu namorado? – Itachi perguntou astutamente. – Ele o traiu?

O garoto virou a cabeça tão rapidamente que Itachi pensou ter ouvido sua espinha estalar. Milhões de pensamentos e ideias pareceram passar por seus olhos, como uma fita de teleimpressor correndo numa supervelocidade. Era como se estivessem prestes a saltar das órbitas. Ele viu as lágrimas fáceis da embriaguez aflorarem-lhe aos olhos.

– Ei, não – disse, tocando seu ombro. O rapaz virou o rosto bruscamente para o lado. – Não chore.

– A culpa não é sua – ele disse, num murmúrio quase inaudível. – Só é difícil, sabe? Não namoramos há muito tempo, mas tem sido tão bom que sinto como se o conhecesse há anos... ou achava que conhecia. – Então, num jorro: - Eu apenas não consigo entender por que ele fez isso! Aconteceu alguma coisa e eu não tomei conhecimento? Sou eu? É ele? Será que ele não podia _ao menos_ ter me contado, antes de eu tê-lo pego se enroscando com aquele capitão do time de basquete no refeitório e tudo ter desmoronado como se alguém tivesse soprado o castelo de cartas da nossa relação? Ele estava quase _comendo o filho-da-puta em cima da mesa!_

Desceu ambos os punhos sobre o balcão. O copo perto da beirada saltou no ar e caiu no chão sem qualquer barulho, derramando o pouco de gim-tônica que ainda restava.

– Eu pego – disse Itachi, quando ele fez menção de levantar. Se abaixou (e quando sua cabeça ultrapassou o nível da cintura, ele teve de novo a certeza de que ia explodir), pegou o copo e, quando o depositou na mesa, o rapaz já havia recuperado o controle sobre ele mesmo. Mais ou menos.

– Desculpe por estourar desse jeito – disse. – É só que essa porra é tão...

Itachi pegou seu rosto entre suas mãos e o fez olhar para ele. As lágrimas haviam começado a escorrer, e ele as enxugou com movimentos suaves, delicados, dos polegares, beijando o canto de sua boca em seguida. Mas quando o rapaz se inclinou sobre ele (tão espontaneamente quanto uma flor virando as pétalas para acompanhar o sol), buscando seus lábios, Itachi o fez recuar, de modo gentil, mas firme.

– Não faço isso. Desculpe.

– Ah.

O desapontamento em sua voz fez Itachi sorrir.

– Vamos subir – disse-lhe, encostando os lábios em sua orelha. – Você veio aqui para tentar esquecer, não veio?

– Olha, eu realmente acho que... Ooh, _merda_ – arfou, quando sentiu um ponto erógeno de pele sendo chupado. O rapaz gemeu, um som que Itachi não ouviu propriamente, mas sentiu pelas cordas vocais vibrando na palma da mão que havia subido até a garganta. Envolveu a cintura dele com as mãos e o trouxe mais para perto, chupando, mordendo e lambendo, até que o rapaz empurrasse seus ombros, ofegante.

– Certo, vamos subir.

– Trouxe dinheiro?

O rapaz o olhou ao mesmo tempo ofendido e magoado.

– Que tipo de vacilão você acha que sou?

– Desculpe. Um sujeito me passou a perna hoje pela manhã. Não tem importância. Venha.

Pegou-o pela mão e o conduziu em direção às escadas.

– Ei, Itachi! – chamou uma moça. Era uma das garotas que estavam se amassando, para deleite da plateia. – Que lhe parece um _ménage à trois_?

– Vão para um quarto, você duas.

Elas gritaram de tanto rir. Aquelas já ultrapassaram o estado de "alegrinhas" há horas. Voltaram a se beijar. Alguém gritou "Tirem as roupas!", e multidão fez coro, numa nova cantoria.

Subiram as escadas. Ali no corredor, a música e as conversas continuavam audíveis, porém ficavam abafadas, vindas de uma antiga conexão telefônica de longa distância. Chegando de Moscou, digamos. Ou de Mercúrio.

Entraram num dos quartos. Eles diferiam na colocação dos móveis, mas todos tinham a mesma cama de casal, a grande janela que dava para as luzes da cidade, a cômoda com o cinzeiro embutido, o armário de gavetas com apetrechos que fariam qualquer dona de _sexshop_ chorar.

Foi tudo muito calmo, muito silencioso. Quando estavam ambos nus, o rapaz (que Itachi nunca soube o nome, mas que àquela altura já sabia o seu) o abraçou na frente da janela. No seu ouvido, ele sussurrou:

– Então, me faça esquecer. Console-me. E mesmo que seja tudo mentira, eu vou acreditar.

No dele, Itachi sussurrou de volta:

– Fique tranquilo, está tudo bem.

Era assim que as coisas funcionavam com ele. O público alvo de Itachi eram aquelas pessoas bêbadas, mal-humoradas e tão potencialmente perigosas como nuvens de tempestade cheias relâmpagos. Pessoas que procuravam alguém para colocarem foco, alguém para lhes dizer o que fazer. Ele assumia esse papel e as dava a mais perfeita ilusão de paixão e carinho que conseguia reproduzir; as fazia sentirem-se cuidadas. Itachi não era um filho-da-puta que gostava de brincar com os sentimentos dos outros – não era isso. Ele realmente queria que as pessoas esquecessem o que se passava fora daquelas paredes e tivessem uma noite prazerosa, por uma vez que fosse – era uma maneira um pouco mais digna de levar seu trabalho. A angústia de uma pessoa não pode simplesmente ser aliviada por gim-tônica e sexo.

Contudo, ele nunca pertenceu a nenhuma delas. Nunca.

Lá fora, era quase noite fechada.

(_como eu vim parar aqui mesmo?_)

Oh, claro. O _callboy._ A dívida. Pedir desculpas a ele, por mais agressivo que isso fosse ao seu ego. Deixar Anko nua no deserto, foi isso que ele havia pensado? Muito pouco. Isso era para guris que espiavam as irmãs no banho. Anko merecia ficar amarrada numa cadeira e ser forçada a escutar Rebecca Black até o cérebro começar a escorrer das orelhas. Então Shisui esquartejaria seu corpo e o mandaria para todos os cinco continentes, para que nunca mais pudesse ser remontado de novo. É, isso era melhor.

Ficou parado olhando para o prédio, um monólito com todo o gosto e estilo de um muro de concreto. O prelúdio do pôr do sol, radiante demais para ser visto sem cerrar os olhos, fazia seus três andares parecerem estar sob uma sutil ampliação. O Kremlin de Cazã [_Complexo Arquitectônico e Histórico do Kremlin de Kazan_ é a cidadela histórica principal do Tartaristão, república onde se passa a história], um dos mais bonitos da Rússia, flutuava na distância longínqua. A sombra de Shisui estava agora tão comprida que parecia um guindaste.

Ele ficara perambulando por aí o dia inteiro, indo de lugar em lugar, assombrando os shoppings da cidade. Almoçou sem realmente ter consciência disso (depois de quase meia hora percebeu que estivera encarando fixamente sua carne com legumes e que algumas pessoas olhavam para ele) e, quando terminou, deu-se conta de que não estava com fome nem a mais, nem a menos. Era como se a comida tivesse se comportado feito dinheiro político: vindo do nada, ido para o nada.

Saíra do restaurante com um cigarro na boca e fones de ouvido enganchados nas orelhas, tocando a todo volume. Olhou para um instante para um pessoal que fazia a manutenção de um bueiro, e tentou novamente pensar: _Quatro mil dólares a menos, quatro mil dólares a mais, isso não faz diferença. O que importa é que você vai sair dessa bagunça toda incólume e pronto para outra. Você tem um pai para cuidar e uma cidade para manter na linha, portanto não banque o sentimentalóide e mande ver._

Pausa. _Mas quatro mil dólares é dinheiro para caramba._

Cada vez que pensava nisso, dava uns risinhos e aumentava o volume do iPod. Não importava de que jeito ele visse a situação – como já dizia Mamãe, todos os caminhos davam na venda. E naquele dia, a Oferta do Dia estava por um preço promocional imperdível: Afogue-se em Dívidas Por Apenas Quatro Mil Dólares Sem Juros. Fique Com Seu Saldo Negativo e Espavore Seus Parentes. _Ah, meu Deus, eu mereço ser fuzilado._

Enxotou o pensamento. Ele fingiu sumir, mas durante o dia inteiro continuou rastejando de volta, como o urso branco de Tolstoi [fenômeno chamado de efeito Urso Branco, em alusão a uma história descrita por Leon Tolstoi, na qual seu irmão relata a dificuldade de parar de pensar em Ursos Brancos, caso se esforçasse para fazê-lo].

Cá estava ele agora. Trouxera seu distintivo, apesar de saber que mostrá-lo só iria pôr obstáculos em seu caminho ao invés de removê-los. Corvos, pardais, tordos e estorninhos estavam empoleirados nos fios dos postes de luz, observando-o com seus olhos pretos, sem pestanejar. Eles pareciam um júri.

Era a hora. Se ele iria levar isso adiante, tinha que entrar naquele momento, discretamente, sem levantar suspeitas, e esperaria até o garoto dar as caras. Então o puxaria para um canto, diria sua conversa para boi dormir, e _voilá_. Eles sairiam com uma bela amizade improvável.

_Lembre-se do que Anko lhe contou._

Olhou para os pássaros. Eles o olharam de volta. Estava nervoso. Zombou de si mesmo por isso, mas o nervosismo era um fato. Deboche não o faria desaparecer.

Eram 18h01.

**::**

:: ::


	4. IV

**Dream of a Spring Breeze**

**:: ::**

::

(_isso sim é vida_)

Ibiki Morino acordou na mais profunda calada da noite da noite e foi até a praia fumar um charuto. Normalmente o fazia na varanda ou no terraço, porém um forte

(_intuito?_)

desejo o levou a deixar sua cama ensopada de suor (Flórida não era chamada de _Sunshine State _por nada – até mesmo quando o sol estava enterrado no horizonte, seu calor permanecia, se enroscando em seu saco e fazendo arrepios alternadamente quentes e frios percorrerem seu corpo), caminhar pela estrada sulcada que Linnie costumava chamar de "atola-charrete" e, em seguida, pelo caminho mais íngreme e arenoso que dava na praia. A brisa marinha secava o suor de seu corpo e refrescava sua careca cheia de cicatrizes. Ele fumou em silêncio, observando uma falsa alvorada se mostrar na linha que separava o oceano do céu.

Tivera um sonho com Linnie, um sonho bom. Já não mais acordava desses sonhos com as lágrimas ainda secando nos olhos, talvez porque estivesse cansado de chorar. O que não significava que nunca mais aconteceria, mas isso era história para uma outra circunstância, um outro momento.

Sonhou com o dia em que a conhecera. Havia se separado de sua segunda mulher há dois meses, mas não estava infeliz. Para ser franco, sentia como se tivesse tirado de sua nuca um peso imenso. Aquela, pelo menos, não seguiu o exemplo da primeira e levara um filho seu, pois eles _não tiveram _nenhum filho, o que era outro grande alívio. Menos uma criança traumatizada na história dos divórcios. Ela estava com duas amigas sentadas na frente de um boteco, bebendo cerveja e fofocando alegremente. Uma delas fumava. Ibiki havia se aproximado e comentara "Ora, ora, três belas damas se divertindo à tarde, se não é um quadro digno de Norman Rockwell". A amiga que fumava levou um susto e se engasgou. Linnie, também pega de surpresa, deixou metade de sua cerveja se espelhar pela mesa. Elas o olharam, sorrindo ofensivamente e com medo. As duas amigas (que Ibiki sempre conheceria por Cabelinho Claro e Cabelinho Escuro, mesmo depois de saber seus nomes) estavam passadas, mas Linnie, uma garota baixinha, com uma blusa da Rihanna PON DE REPLAY e uma cascata de cabelos castanhos, não. Ele disse, "Pode conceder-me o favor de ver sua identidade, senhorita?". Houve um minuto de silêncio, quebrado por Cabelinho Escuro: "Linnie, nós vamos ao banheiro e já voltamos, ok?", ela disse, retirando-se rapidamente junto a Cabelinho Claro e trocando sorrisinhos. Haveria um interrogatório depois, e Linnie parecia saber disso, pois remexeu na bolsa da Hello Kitty corando furiosamente, deixando cair um batom e uma caixa de lencinhos Kleenex antes de entregar o documento.

Ibiki o pegou com tranquilidade. O nome em cima da foto era MELINDA DANUZZI. _Sonoridade não muito boa aqui, querida_, pensou.

"Quantos você tem, Melinda?"

"Sou mais velha do que pensa, senhor Policial, e pareço nova para garotas da minha idade. Você pode conferir, de qualquer jeito."

Ela ainda sorria, no ataque apesar do rubor. Essa tinha peito, pensou. Fazia o tipo dele. Olhou o verso da identidade e leu _27 de Agosto, 1986._ Fizera 21 anos há uma semana.

"Essa passou perto", ele comentou, devolvendo-lhe o documento.

"Passou perto já faz muito tempo, senhor Policial", ela disse, colocando-o de volta na carteira. "Sou uma mulher independente desde os 18."

"Ah? Você acha que é uma mulher independente agora?"

Ela o encarou claramente aterrorizada. Ibiki sabia que estava andando sobre uma corda muito bamba – se a garota ligasse para a delegacia denunciando uma tentativa de assédio sexual por parte de um guarda de segurança, a porra ia ficar séria para o seu lado. Por isso, deu um sorriso sereno.

"Desculpe, foi uma tirada sem graça. Eu pago um outro copo para você."

"Não... não precisa", disse ela, ajeitando apressadamente suas coisas. "Já estávamos de saída mesmo... vamos jogar amanhã, na... praia... vôlei de areia e tal..."

Ele piscou. "Você joga? Mesmo? Eu também, faço parte do time local. Como nunca te vi por lá?"

"Ah, jogo só muito de vez em quando... tenho que ir, Monica e Leigh devem estar..."

Ele pegou seu braço. Com muito mais força do que pretendera. Ambos sentiram a tensão do momento, uma corrente elétrica invisível que passou entre eles.

"Perdão." Ele soltou-a de imediato. O sangue abandonara por completo o rosto dela, e seus lábios tremiam ligeiramente. Naquele momento, ela parecia ter regredido aos quinze anos de idade. "Só queria... queria perguntar o horário do jogo, sabe, para poder assistir..."

"Tenho que ir" Linnie pegou suas coisas e partiu, tropeçando na calçada, mas rapidamente recuperando o equilíbrio. Desapareceu na rua escura como fumaça no vento. E nenhum sinal das amigas. Ibiki imaginou que elas já haviam partido, deixando a amiga sozinha com o guarda misterioso, com quase quarenta anos na cara, mas que ainda não havia perdido completamente suas jocosidades cheias de charme. Ibiki não sentiu raiva delas porque já conhecia bem demais a maneira como o sexo feminino se comporta. Beijam, mas não amam; escutam, mas não acreditam; e, como ele bem sabia, abandonam antes que possam ser abandonadas. Depois de aceitar o divórcio, Ibiki decidiu que mulher é um bicho indigno de confiança, e que jamais voltaria a se envolver com uma, se pudesse evitar. Agora, aquilo lhe parecia idiota e meio infantil. Aquele cachorro me mordeu, nunca mais vou chegar perto de um cachorro na vida. Não era assim que a banda tocava, não é mesmo?

O garçom chegou. Começou a reclamar que não haviam pagado, que havia pessoas vagabundas demais nesse mundo, que ninguém sabia como garantir suas gorjetas era difícil. Ibiki pôs dez dólares em cima da mesa e disse: "Tome. Isso cobre as cervejas mais suas malditas gorjetas."

O sonho havia terminado aí – na verdade, ele havia sequer chegado nessa parte do garçom –, contudo Ibiki se lembrava desse detalhe e de muitos outros com uma precisão quase clínica. Lembrava-se que não rendera mais nada pelo resto da noite, já que Linnie não saía de sua cabeça. Foi para casa pensando nela. Tomou banho pensando em seu rosto pálido, nos seus olhos negros e arregalados. Deitou ainda sentindo aquela poderosa corrente elétrica vibrando nos tendões de seu corpo, especialmente nos dedos, onde ele apertara seu braço.

Rolou no colchão durante mais de uma hora. Sentia uma poderosa adrenalina rolando dentro de si como um pedregulho descontrolado ladeira abaixo. A certa altura, invocou novamente a imagem de seu rosto, pele clara, os lábios rosados. Fechou os olhos. Sua mão escorregou para o meio das pernas, e ele suspirou. _Jesus Cristo, sou o pior_, mas não se sentiu mal. Nem um pouco. Não muito depois, dormia profundamente em sua cama, abraçado em seu travesseiro de estopa.

No dia seguinte, ele passou a manhã inteira na praia. Ele a correu de uma ponta a outra, procurando freneticamente, mas nem sinal de Linnie ou de suas amigas. Quando bateu uma hora da tarde, ele engoliu um sanduíche-polichinelo, daqueles que pingavam óleo, e varreu erroneamente toda Flórida, usando e abusando de seu distintivo. Ele a encontrou depois de quatro horas, do outro lado da cidade, assistindo um Kenny G da vida clarinetar There'll Be A Hot Time In The Old Town Tonight. Segurava uma sacola de supermercado nas costas com as duas mãos, embalando-se para frente e para trás nas pontas dos pés. Ele tocou seu ombro. Ela se virou, a princípio confusa, depois apavorada, os olhos se abrindo, a boca também, e quando ela ia gritar (Ibiki achou que ela gritaria), ele tapou sua boca, não com a mão (se estivesse nervoso, com certeza faria assim), mas com o dedo.

"Desculpe, não quis assustá-la."

"Por que está fazendo isso?" ela perguntou. Ibiki percebeu que estava à beira das lágrimas. "Por que não me deixa em paz?"

Entre todas as 3 mil respostas que ele poderia ter dado, optou por "Eu ainda não a vi jogar."

Foram para a praia. Àquela hora recolhiam-se os guarda-sóis e os surfistas voltavam do mar com suas pranchas debaixo dos braços e os cabelos molhados batendo nos ombros, parecendo uma propaganda na vitrine de uma agência de viagens – _Voe para a bela Flórida._ Todo o pessoal do vôlei já havia recolhido acampamento, mas Ibiki conseguiu reunir meia dúzia de transeuntes para uma partida.

Não sabia o que Linnie – ele já pensava nela assim – queria fazer da vida, mas jogar vôlei de areia com certeza estava riscado da lista. Ela perdeu lances que sua _mãe_ não teria deixado passar.

"Eu disse que jogava, mas nunca garanti que jogava _bem_" disse na defensiva, enquanto a turma se afastava. Um deles ainda gritou _Vamos combinar de jogar de novo, Mellie!_ para ela, dando uma delirante risada logo em seguida. Linnie fechou a cara.

"Ora, você não foi assim tão ruim...".

"Ah, qual é."

"Ok, digamos então que você não tem vocação para ser jogadora de vôlei, o que tem isso?"

Ela pareceu pensar a respeito, então sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você é um cara legal, Ibiki. Antes, pensei que era um daqueles tiras que se valem do poder da lei para conseguir obter vantagem sobre mocinhas inocentes, mas agora vejo que não é isso. Você só é jocoso."

"Certo. Minha mãe diz que vou morrer cheio de bala e tentando explicar porque a galinha atravessou a rua."

Ela assentiu, como se ele estivesse falando sério, e observou o pôr-do-sol. Ibiki, nervoso como nunca estivera em nenhum de seus primeiros encontros (duvidava que ficasse nervoso assim até mesmo em meio a um tiroteio no Alabama e sem nenhum cartucho sobressalente), tocou sua mão. Linnie a entrelaçou na sua quase imediatamente. Ficaram assim, assistindo o céu tingir-se de um perfunctório tom tangerina que fazia as primeiras estrelas ficarem azuis.

"Eu sou muito mais velho que você", ele disse depois de certo tempo. Sentia um frio medonho na barriga; seus músculos estavam retesados como arame; era como se tudo o que acontecera entre eles se reduzisse àquele miserável e decisivo ponto de medo e derrota. "_Muito_ velho. Seu pai não gostaria de ver sua preciosa filhinha saindo com um quarentão que já casou duas vezes."

"Talvez. Talvez não. Não faz diferença para mim, de um jeito ou de outro. Ele não manda na minha vida. Não mais." Ela o encarou e ele devolveu o olhar. Ambos os olhos eram negros e infinitos em suas profundidades. "Você irá me amar hoje?"

Ibiki hesitou diante da pergunta. Já havia a amado em pensamento (como faziam os garotos quando os pelos começavam a engrossar), mas a ideia de ter Linnie – a Linnie _verdadeira_– em sua cama baixa, seu corpo pequeno e moreno contrastando contra o lençol azul... lhe parecia algo demasiado deslumbrante e impossível de se acontecer.

"Provavelmente. Se você quiser."

"Eu quero.", disse. "Contudo, você será meu primeiro, portanto prometa que cuidará de mim."

"Minha distinta senhorita, serei tão delicado quanto quiser."

Ibiki sempre fora alto. Era uma característica que herdara do pai. E para acompanhar sua ilustre estatura de 1,93 metros e meio, seu corpo desenvolvera também um membro prodigioso. Foram muitas as ocasiões em que ele o usou – afinal de contas, tivera duas mulheres para se divertir –, mas nenhuma delas se comparava à noite em que tomou Linnie nos braços. Ela gritou bastante; afinal, sua genitália era pequenina comparada à dele, e ele a arregaçaria mesmo se tivesse tido a ajuda de todos os lubrificantes do planeta e uma calçadeira. Teve um momento, entretanto, em que ela arqueou as costas, expondo a barriga mais bronzeada que branca, pedindo que ele atingisse aquela parte de novo. Ele acatou ao pedido, repetindo mentalmente _delicado, delicado, delicado_, e ela deu o grito mais alto durante toda a atividade, arranhando suas costas, bombeando os quadris, e depois de dois minutos, _delicado_ passou a ser apenas uma palavra, pois o que ocupava a mente dele era o desejo de possuí-la vorazmente, a sensação de pele suada esfregando em pele suada e os beijos cada vez mais bruscos, os dentes se batendo e se chocando. Quando ele deixou afundar-se em meio ao orgasmo, naquela maravilhosa sensação de ir e se soltar, ele teve um pensamento que fez todo o sentido do mundo: _Agora entendo porque nunca dei certo com ninguém antes._

O celular começa a tocar no bolso do pijama. Não se lembrava de tê-lo posto ali, mas era algo tão automático para ele quanto fechar a braguilha da calça depois de uma mijada. O toque era inconvenientemente alto, algo que seria capaz de ouvir até debaixo d'água e o fazia receber muitos olhares repreensivos no metrô. Ele não se importava muito, porque sabia que tinha de ouvi-lo tocar onde quer que estivesse e, mais importante ainda, atender. Fosse o caso qual fosse.

Naquele momento, a música (_LOVE IS NOISE AND LOVE IS PAIN, LOVE IS THESE BLUES AND I'M SINGIN' AGAIN_) atravessa sua mente como um seixo feito de vidro, estilhaçando o vidro frágil de suas lembranças. Ele o saca do bolso ao mesmo tempo em que largava o que restava do charuto na areia e o esmagava com o salto do sapato. Atendeu sem ao menos ver o número. Se tivesse visto, não teria atendido.

– Pronto.

– _Aloha_, chefinho.

– _Anko?_

– Não, Roland de Gilead. Vim recrutá-lo para uma jornada cheia de aventuras em busca da Torre Negra.

– Você está pagando por esta ligação, não está?

– Nossa, chefinho, quanto mau-humor. Que tal...

– Fale logo o que você quer. – Ele se sentiu repentinamente cansado. Costumava ficar assim quando tinha de lidar com o gênio instável de Anko (ou com as crises existenciais de Shisui toda vez que ele era chamado para um caso de bate-carteira quando o sol estava a ponto de nascer). Pegou o caminho de volta para casa, decidindo tirar umas duas horas de sono antes de vestir a farda e ir ganhar o pão de cada dia. A alvorada falsa se tornou uma alvorada verdadeira e seu brilho débil fazia desaparecer a maioria das estrelas no céu. – Ligações no internacional estão caras.

– _Tudo _está caro, mas tudo bem. Vou lhe contar uma história bastante engraçada. Começou quando fui levar um frango frito para Shisui na noite passada. Tomamos umas cervejas congeladas e conversamos. Comentei como ele estava com cara de broxa e que talvez estivesse precisando afogar o ganso. Eu tinha passado por uma boate no caminho; resolvi voltar lá e chamar um garoto pra fazer o trabalho... aproveitei e peguei um para mim também...

– Pule essa parte, por favor.

– Não _posso_ pular essa parte, chefe, porque ela é o _xis do problema_. Eu... – O telefone ficou silêncio. Ibiki parou em meio ao "atola-charrete", sua intuição de policial treinado farejando fumaça naquela pausa e, mais adiante, possivelmente havia fogo.

– Você, _o quê?_ – ele inquiriu. – _O que foi que você fez?_

– Uma burrada – ela soltou por fim. – Fiz uma burrada. _Das grandes_. O cabaré é controlado por uma máfia russa, e o garoto que mandei para Shisui era uma puta de luxo. Eu não sabia que ele havia gastado o bônus que ganhou no início do ano com o tratamento do pai, de modo que dei o endereço da pousada sem maiores considerações. Um erro. Sempre me disseram que eu venderia minha alma ao diabo se a oferta fosse boa e dentro da lei. Acho que sim. Digo, se ele oferecesse um Cadillac, daqueles que vão de zero a...

– Você está divagando.

– É, acho que sim. Desculpe. É o nervosismo. Voltando: o garoto cobrou uma fortuna que Shisui não pode pagar. Estou com medo que acabem mandando um caso bombado de abuso de esteroides para acertar as contas. Ou simplesmente alguém que saiba atirar.

– Cacete – Ele acelerou o passo. Queria outro charuto. Um italiano. Daqueles que entram no cérebro do sujeito e dão a impressão de nunca acabar. – Não vou negar que há uma chance... Se tratando de uma máfia, talvez nem tão pequena assim... Talvez grande. Puta que pariu, Anko, mesmo de férias você não consegue deixar de pôr fogo no circo?

– Eu sei que você me am...

– Cale a boca – disse bruscamente, e ela calou. – Já estou de saco cheio de ter que limpar a merda que você fica jogando continuamente no ventilador. Às vezes, acho que fazer isso e desarmar bombas é a única coisa para qual você presta. Neste exato momento, um colega seu está correndo risco de vida, portanto não ouse fazer piadinhas. Eu poderia tirar seu distintivo por isso.

Esperou uma manifestação rebelde, algo como _Éé? Por que você não tenta, amigão?_, mas não teve nada disso. Nem mesmo uma bufada resignada do outro lado da linha. Ótimo.

– Ao menos procurou saber com qual máfia estamos lidando? Se não tiver sido um esforço enorme para você.

– Eu já aprendi a lição, ok? – ela disse, mas com brandura. Docemente, até. Estava testando a direção do vento.

_Não tenho lá muita certeza sobre isso, mocinha,_ ele pensou. _Seu pai deveria ter endireitado o galho enquanto você ainda estava verde. Umas boas chineladas sempre puseram seu tipo na linha._

– Então?

Mesmo estando no lado que tinha que abrir a mão, ela hesitou. Minimamente, mas hesitou.

– Akatsuki.

– _Akatsuki?_

Ibiki, que passara de um meio trote a um passo rápido, desandou a correr. O tom com o que repetira o nome por pouco não fora um guincho (isso sim teria sido um belo jeito de estragar todo o sermão), mas ele não pode evitar. Sua mente invocou Linnie numa velocidade assustadora e, por um instante, ele a enxergou tão bem quanto enxergava as figueiras-de-bengala e as palmeiras que cresciam dos dois lados da estrada. Linnie, a bela jogadora de vôlei de areia. Linnie, quase radiante demais no vestido simples de noiva no casamento deles. Linnie, morta menos de dois anos depois num ataque criminoso a um edifício residencial. Ela estava de visita a uma amiga. Num segundo, o prédio estava ali; no outro, não mais. A bomba fora posicionada de modo a abalar a estrutura e fazer os andares ruírem sob o peso uns dos outros. Coisa de profissional. Nem o primeiro piso ficou de pé. 59 mortos. Entre eles, um se chamava Bernard McGillin, dono da fábrica de tabaco McGillin, um cara que estava em maus lençóis com um grupo chamado...

– Anko, isto é uma ordem: quero que passe este recado para Shisui o quanto antes conseguir.

– Na escuta.

– Diga para ele ir à boate e ficar lá. Quanto tempo for possível.

Ele já conseguia ver sua casa, a única com as luzes acesas em todo quarteirão, mas manteve a marcha, não ligando para a ocasional espetadela de uma ou outra concha. Também teria de esperar o sangue esfriar assim que tirasse os sapatos no hall de entrada.

_Ele ficará suficientemente frio se mantiver a cabeça no lugar,_ uma voz dentro dele falou. Achou que fosse sua própria, depois a do pai. Afinal, reconheceu ser a voz de seu velho comandante, veterano da Guerra da Coreia. Não sabia o que ela estava fazendo dentro de sua cabeça (ele mal se lembrava do camarada), mas ela era real e tão presente quanto uma árvore fendida. _Aliás, ficar calmo já é perceber que não há nada para esfriar. Esses japoneses de quinta não sabem abrir uma lata de sardinha, mas nunca podemos nos arriscar demais, bonitão._

– Isso não seria provocar demais os caras?

– Quem sabe? Contudo, eles não podem fazer quase nada no ponto deles, se tanto. Não se quiserem manter a reputação daquele lugar, que duvido que seja menos que impecável. Temos de ter muito, muito cuidado, ainda mais se estamos mexendo com uma das yakuzas mais perigosas atualmente. Andar macio, como em cascas de ovos. Fui claro?

– Como água da chuva, chefe.

– Maravilha. Se tivermos que cortar algum fio-terra, lhe aviso.

Desligou sem esperar resposta. Entrou em casa ao mesmo tempo em que tirava os sapatos. Nem ouviu a porta bater. Por um momento, ficou parado no hall, ofegante. As batidas de seu coração eram um código Morse forte e sem tonalidades, bem no alto e do lado da garganta. Seu corpo era uma pedra de gelo.

Ele, porém, sorria.

– Linnie – sussurrou. – Finalmente, meu amor. Você já esperou o bastante.

Se dirigiu ao telefone da cozinha, o charuto italiano completamente varrido de sua cabeça. Tinha ligações a fazer.

(_Shisui Uchiha se você atender ao telefone eu lhe dou cinquenta pratas_)

Ela não o achava em lugar algum. Percorreu a cidade inteira a esmo como qualquer legítimo turista da alta temporada faria, o celular enganchado na orelha, o mindinho enfiado na outra, os olhos se movendo como limpadores de para-brisa.

_Desculpe-nos. Não pudemos completar sua ligação. Por favor, tente fazer sua chamada mais tarde._

– Diga isso para sua mãe, amoreco – resmungou, e enterrou o celular no bolso traseiro do jeans. Não precisava de mais mensagens eletrônicas lhe dizendo que o aparelho era inútil no momento. Parou em frente ao lago Kazanka. Àquela distância, o Kremlin não parecia muito maior que um castelinho de brinquedo. O sol estava afundado na água, todo laranja e, de certo modo, _esborrachado, _como se um dedo invisível o apertasse de cima para baixo. A qualquer momento ele podia estourar como um mosquito superalimentado e espirrar por todo horizonte.

_Certo, talvez eu não lhe dê cinquenta pratas, mas mesmo assim, Shisui, estou te pedindo que apareça, agora, benzinho, anda, coração, vê se dá algum sinal de vida, seu bosta._

Pegou um punhado de neve de cima do muro que circundava o lago e esfregou na testa. Refrescou um pouco, mas não muito. Sentia-se quente como o próprio capeta. Sua blusa pinicava, a calcinha estava engatada na racha de sua bunda, e o fato de Anko não conseguir tirá-la de lá por causa do jeans de cós baixo que usava era mais enlouquecedor que procurar Shisui por Cazã como um passarinho procuraria a saída de um celeiro. Pegou mais neve e esfregou-a no pescoço e na nuca.

_– Então? – ele perguntou. – O que vai ser?_

_Ela se inclinou, descansando os cotovelos na mesa._

_– A essa altura, você já deve ter percebido que meti os pés pelas mãos em alguma coisa, não é?_

_– Bem, sim._

_Anko assentiu._

_– Até aí, nenhuma novidade. Vivo fazendo isso. Acontece que, dessa vez, a coisa está feia de verdade, e acabei arrastando você junto para dentro da merda. Diria que está até correndo perigo, mas você provavelmente daria de ombros e diria que policiais estão arriscando as vidas mesmo dormindo._

_– É, era o que estava pensando em fazer – ele disse, sorrindo._

_– O que estou tentando dizer é... – Ela continuou, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. –... eu vou compensar isso tudo. Vou ligar para Ibiki no final da tarde e deixá-lo a par da situação. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Só curta suas férias e..._

_Ela se calou e não falou mais. Era o mais próximo que ela conseguia chegar de um pedido de desculpas, e ele entendeu._

_– Estou tão encrencado assim?_

_– Sim. Eu lhe explico depois porque é difícil contar todas as coisas que estão envolvidas, mas também pode ser porque estou muito cansada para isso. – Ela também estava envergonhada demais, apesar de jamais admitir para si mesma e muito menos para ele._

_Recostou-se em sua cadeira e aventurou um olhar para Shisui. Ele encarava fixamente a toalha da mesa, os olhos vagos e pensativos, e ela experimentou uma sensação estranha. _Sentia-se _uma estranha. Para ela mesma. Tinha a impressão de que o eu interior que conhecia estava caminhando longe, por um dos lugares frios do universo, e esperou pela volta dele. Após um tempo, ele voltou. Não completamente, mas voltou._

– _Sabe de uma coisa? – ela perguntou, quase casualmente. – Eu deveria procurar outro tipo de trabalho comunitário para fazer. Fundo Cardíaco. Sociedade do Câncer. Qualquer outra coisa._

_Ele levantou a cabeça tão rápido que uma parte tola dela ficou preocupada com seu pescoço._

_– Sem essa._

_– Você sabe o que estou dizendo. Não sirvo para ser policial. Depois disso tudo, alguém precisa de outro aviso?_

_– Ei, espere. Espere aí – ele pegou sua mão. A dela estava fria – a manhã estava gelada, e haveria mais uns centímetros de neve à noite –, mas os dedos que tocaram os seus estavam tépidos. – Você pode ser horrível em algumas coisas – digamos, ser uma pessoa normal –, mas você é boa em ser policial. Você é incrivelmente _foda _em ser policial. Não vou conseguir trabalhar direito naqueles malditos dossiês sem ouvi-la papaguear como consegue pegar mais caras que eu ou merdas que nem essa. Não vou funcionar com nenhum outro parceiro._

_Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela estava com um sorriso no rosto. Era pequeno, mas estava lá._

Deuses, esse cara não consegue distinguir o próprio traseiro de um sorvete.

_– Certo. Ok. Tire sua mão da minha, Shisui, antes que eu comece a chorar._

_Ele tirou. Era um cara legal. Dava de dez a zero em muito hétero por aí. Lembrava-se do primeiro dia dele no Departamento de Polícia das Praias de Miami. A notícia havia sido dada uma semana antes, e no momento em ele que atravessou a porta do saguão (já rotulado como "a florzinha do pedaço"), até as pedras do pátio sabiam da sua orientação sexual. Contudo, para a surpresa de todos – não de muitos, de _todos _–, viera vestido muito decentemente: camisa branca de colarinho aberto e calça jérsei cinza. Orelhas sem furos e dedos ossudos, despidos de anéis. Anko até o confundira com o cara que viria levar embora o ventilador de chão quebrado. No momento que ela se dirigiu a ele, seus olhos de iluminaram e estendeu a mão:_

"_Plug, como é que vai?"_

_Anko estacou. Não as via, mas sabia que todas as pessoas ali os olhavam. Devia tê-lo reconhecido e ficado longe, o cumprimentado num lugar mais reservado e avisá-lo para ficar de boca calada, olhos baixos e joelhos fechados, porque ali não era lugar para debater o que acontecia na sala dos oficiais depois que Capitão Kirk e Spock-san apagam as luzes. Estava tão absorta na porcaria do ventilador quebrado que Shisui Uchiha nem chegou a cruzar sua mente, e agora sua reputação dependia do que iria dizer para aquela carinha bonitinha e bem cuidada._

Bem, foda-se, _ela pensou._ Ele vai ser massacrado de qualquer jeito. _Ela nunca esteve mais errada, mas não sabia disso na hora. "E aí?", perguntou, retribuindo o aperto de mão. "Bem-vindo ao mundo real, benzinho, onde nós fazemos o trabalho duro, a televisão fica com a grana e não podemos dar um pio quanto a isso."_

_Ele apenas a fitava, nada em seu rosto sorrindo. Exceto os olhos. Os olhos sorriam._

"_Valeu pela dica. Onde fica o gabinete do chefe?"_

_Ela se virou, apontando o caminho, e todos os outros no recinto voltaram às suas ocupações (ou fingiram voltar) até Shisui desaparecer pelo corredor. Depois começaram os burburinhos. Anko se sentiu enjoada e sentou na poltrona forrada de plástico junto à parede._ É o calor, _pensou._ A porra do aquecimento global. Se o cara do conserto não chegar em vinte e cinco minutos, eu vou afogá-lo vivo.

"_Ele vai morrer, sabia?", Kakashi lhe disse, aparecendo ao seu lado. Saíra detrás do umbral da porta, onde estivera assistindo a cena toda como o f.d.p furtivo que todo mundo dizia que ele era._

"_Éé, rapaz", ela suspirou. "Me conte algo que eu não saiba"._

_Antes que ela pudesse mergulhar ainda mais fundo naquelas memórias (havia ainda o incidente entre Shisui e Hidan, mais tarde e naquele mesmo dia), Shisui se levantou. Esticou os braços para cima, formando um grande Y, produzindo um ruído sibilante de satisfação, e Anko desejou nunca tê-lo conhecido. Perguntava-se como era possível ser um dos únicos amigos dele, porque, acredite, naquela hora, ela não queria ser._

_– Vou nessa – ele disse. – Aparentemente, temos alguns traseiros a chutar._

_– Vá com calma, Shisui._

_Ele sorriu. Era um sorriso bonito, de um homem que acredita estar indo reencontrar a família quando, na verdade, está a bordo de um vagão de carga em direção à câmara de gás._

_– Vou de todo jeito que puder._

_Ele se afastou. Caminhou uns dez metros, voltou-se, acenou, e continuou a andar._

_Ele está com medo,_ Anko pensou._ Banca o durão e enfrenta as situações mais aterradoras com esse reservatório tranquilo de força de vontade que permite o ingresso na marinha, mas agora, a verdade é que ele está com o coração na mão._

_E tem medo de deixá-lo cair._

**::**

:: ::


	5. V

**Dream of a Spring Breeze**

**:: ::**

::

(_porcaria de sala abafada o ventilador parece_

_fazer com que fique ainda mais_ _quente_)

Mal havia entrado no caso, e Ibiki já pusera um monte de coisas em movimento. Havia chamado um dos seus melhores subordinados para pegar o primeiro vôo para Moscou (arrancando-o, assim, de sua licença pelo braço quebrado), onde pegaria um trem para uma cidadezinha dentro dos limites do Tartaristão e, de lá, iria de táxi para a capital. Havia uma linha direta para Cazã, mas não se sabia se a máfia estava monitorando o aeroporto de lá, de modo que preferiu não arriscar. Ele iria se juntar a Anko e Shisui e colaborar na participação do caso, ajudando de toda forma possível.

Claro, ele só queria alguém para ficar de olho neles.

Também contatara um sujeito lá em Nova Iorque que estava reunindo fatos sobre a Akatsuki ("reunindo fatos" soava melhor do que "espionar", principalmente quando ele recebia um envelope semanal com "fatos reunidos" da ex-mulher e do filho no Arizona). Ibiki interessava-se principalmente em saber os ramos nos quais tinham negócios e se havia, possivelmente, alguma conexão com o governo.

– Você está pensando demais nisso.

Ibiki encarou Kakashi por cima da mesa. As cortinas de algodão vermelho estavam fechadas para o céu ensolarado lá fora, emprestando ao escritório um estranho tom ígneo, em contraste com o resto do Departamento, claro e ventilado.

– Você sabe muito bem que não estou – ele disse. – As chances de se abrir uma boate gay lá são as mesmas de se abrir um centro de apoio aos imigrantes clandestinos aqui. A Rússia perde em homofobia apenas para o México e Brasil. E eles conseguiram...

– Você mandou Shisui para lá sabendo disso?

– Shisui sabe se cuidar. Não me interrompa, Kakashi, se não quiser visitar seu dentista tão cedo. E eles conseguiram todas as licenças, registros e autorizações para abrir esse negócio em cinco meses. _Cinco meses._ Você está vendo a trilha?

– Como você soube disso?

Ibiki deu de ombros, recostando-se em sua cadeira giratória. A almofada de couro gemeu debaixo dele, um som cansado, mas conformado. Olhando o seu peito descoberto, Kakashi pensou, não pela primeira vez, como aquele intenso emaranhado de cicatrizes e queimaduras se assemelhava a um mapa rodoviário.

– Mapeei uma campanha para saber o máximo possível dos movimentos e atividades da Akatsuki desde que eles se instalaram lá, o que faz mais ou menos uma década. Para isso, tenho o nome de um investigador particular recomendado por você mesmo, Kakashi, quando estávamos no caso do cara da pizza.

– Yamato? Ele é bom.

– É mais do que bom – retrucou Ibiki secamente. – É um maldito perscrutador filho-da-mãe. Não passou de um detetivezinho mequetrefe, cujos melhores clientes eram homens desconfiados das esposas, para inspetor de imigração, por ser um ás no dominó.

Kakashi sentiu-se hesitar diante de seus olhos negros e esquadrinhadores. Contrariar aquele tom de voz era perder qualquer certeza se iria viver ou morrer, mas falou assim mesmo.

– Sabe que você só vai andar em círculos, não vai?

Manter o contato entre seus olhos era difícil, mas conseguiu não ceder. O rosto de Ibiki é ilegível quando ele fica assim; ele pode estar irritado, ele pode estar pensativo. Ele pode estar considerando _matar _você. Kakashi limpou distraidamente o suor das mãos nas calças jeans, tentando, com algum esforço, impedir seu pé de começar a tapear o carpete. E ele ainda o encarava, folheando-o, decidindo sua sentença. Deus do céu, como ele conseguia ter um olhar tão _enervante_?

Mas também... a Unidade de Investigação e Tortura devia tê-lo aceitado por algum motivo.

– Com certeza você se lembra como foi quando começou a investigá-los. Todas as pistas, todas as informações indicavam que estavam operando no Japão. Você estava tão seguro que iria pôr as mãos neles assim como está seguro de que tem duas bolas e um pau.

Ibiki não disse nada.

– No final, a única coisa em que pôs as mãos – continuou – foi um armazém vagabundo que eles mantinham lá. A pior coisa que encontraram foi 25 litros de vinho adulterado, e isso não mantém a pessoa nem duas semanas na cadeia. Enquanto você gastou tempo, dinheiro e neurônios numa caçada obsessiva por alguém que até hoje você não sabe quem é, esse alguém lidou com você como se estivesse lidando com uma criança brincando de policial. E francamente, Ibiki, pela maneira como ele o enganou, acho que para ele você _é _uma criança brincando de policial.

– Vai ser diferente dessa vez – ele disse. – _Sinto _que vai ser diferente. Porque talvez tenhamos um possível informante.

Kakashi pisou os olhos de surpresa.

– Temos? – disse, em dúvida.

– Sim. Anko me ligou hoje cedo, mais precisamente na boca da noite. Ela... – ele soltou um ruído estranho pelo nariz. Kakashi achou que fosse um riso. – Ela mandou um coelho dessa boate à pousada onde Shisui está hospedado. Contou que ele cobrou quatro mil dólares por uma única noite.

– Um coelho?

– Sim. Eu começo a rir só de pensar na cara de Shisui quando descobriu quem batia na sua porta em plena madrugada. Me pergunto o que ele faz para cobrar tão caro por só uma noite de trepada. Não bastaria ser um puto de luxo, o cu dele deve chupar também.

– Espere – disse, ajeitando-se na cadeira. – Espere. Você disse que esse... rapaz... trabalha na boate.

– Sim.

– E suponho que o "possível informante" seja ele.

– Sim.

– O que o faz pensar que ele vá concordar em colaborar com o caso?

Ibiki levantou-se. Foi até as cortinas e as abriu com um único gesto brusco. A luz do sol invadiu o aposento, desaparecendo com aquele tom vermelho e brilhoso. Kakashi piscou os olhos para a súbita claridade.

– Vamos oferecer a ele uma saída daquele lugar – disse. – Documentos, dinheiro e um cantinho em qualquer lugar dos incríveis Estados Unidos da América. Me diga se não é uma proposta que você cairia de boca.

– Soa como suborno para mim.

Ele sorriu. Era um sorriso quase doce. Kakashi achou que a expressão ficava muito deslocada em seu rosto. Quase perturbadora.

– Pare de fingir que é inocente, Kakashi. Nós dois sabemos que a polícia em si é uma máfia. Temos nossas próprias conexões com o tráfico e com pessoas importantes dentro da Câmara, e, dependendo do que iremos ganhar, fazemos vista grossa para uma fauna de imoralidades. Se pegarmos esses caras – _quando _pegarmos esses caras –, esse suborno vai parecer, para o governo, insignificante, quase necessário para que a operação desse certo. Você talvez ganhe até uma medalha. O que lhe parece?

Não lhe parecia nada. Kakashi estava surpreso, quase estupefato, por Ibiki expor esse assunto na mesa de uma maneira tão nua e crua. Claro que ele sabia que era verdade – não precisava que viessem lhe dizer que era assim que as coisas funcionavam –, mas nunca ouvira ninguém falar abertamente. Não era exatamente um segredo... era um fato que rebatia silenciosamente nos olhos das pessoas, algo que dizia "Eu sei, você sabe e eles também, mas ninguém precisa _dizer_ _isso_, não é mesmo?". Era como... como cabos. Cabos que se estendiam por baixo de todo o prédio, indo para todas as direções, conectando pessoas e lugares. Tinha consciência deles, mas não conseguia vê-los.

Até agora.

– Certamente deve haver pessoas que paguem mais que quatro mil dólares por ele. Ainda não consigo ver porque ele aceitaria a oferta, já que a conta bancária dele deve estar bem gorda.

– Claro que não – Ibiki falou penosamente, como se estivesse desapontado com sua falta de raciocínio. – Vou lhe explicar: ao contrário do que todo mundo pensa, as pessoas se prostituem porque querem, não porque a vida não lhes deu opção. Bem, coitadas das que resolveram se empregar lá, pois nunca mais irão se ver livres daquele lugar. Sabia que eles tatuam quem trabalha lá? Uhum. Como gado. Assim, se eles tentarem fugir, tem como achá-los.

– Para que isso?

– Você pergunta por que e ainda se diz um policial? Pelos deuses, Kakashi! – Ele se virou. O suor brilhava em seu corpo pardo, pequenas gotas de luz aninhadas em sua clavícula e nas linhas do peito. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde, as pessoas que trabalham lá descobrem alguma coisa, intencionalmente ou não, e isso faz deles pequenos tesouros ambulantes de informação. Isso não só é perigoso – também é estúpido. Sendo assim, eles teriam de manter as mesmas pessoas trabalhando lá, o que não daria muita diversidade de opção. E quando elas parassem de render, não haveria como despedi-las. Bem, eles têm de se livrar delas de alguma forma.

Kakashi não precisou que ele fosse mais adiante.

– Se eles estão grudados nessas pessoas como um traje impermeável num mergulhador, pelo modo como você coloca a coisa, como pretende fazer com que o rapaz nos ajude, se ele estaria pondo a vida em risco para isso?

– Já lhe disse como – Ibiki fez um gesto com a mão, descartando o assunto.

– Você parece confiante.

– Meu caro Kakashi, tente imaginar, pelo menos por um segundo, o desespero dessas pessoas. Se sabem que podem sair do país, não tem o mínimo interesse em deixá-lo; agora, quando não podem, o mundo exterior lhes parece deslumbrante, e o desejo de conhecê-lo dispara. Há quem disse uma vez: "Contentar-se com pouco é difícil; contentar-se com muito, impossível".

_É mesmo?,_ Kakashi pensou. _E todos os afegãos que você torturou, Ibiki? Será que você pensava nos desespero deles? Os torturava _sabendo_ que estavam desesperados?_

– Ele vai aceitar – Ibiki disse. Havia voltado para a janela. O sol batia em cheio no seu corpo, dando contrastes duros ao seu rosto e fazendo seus músculos parecerem de aço, titânicos.

– Nem que eu tenha que _fazê-lo_ aceitar.

_Minha nossa, _Kakashi pensou. Ele nem deu pelo pé, que começara a tapear o chão numa alta velocidade, produzindo um som quase cardíaco. Talvez reproduzindo as batidas de seu próprio coração.

_Minha nossa. Que Deus e o Menino Jesus ajudem a quem entre no caminho dele. Porque este cara não está para brincadeira._

(_o.k. é isso agora eu entro_)

– Shisu, seu...!

Ele se virou e, quando o fez, ela deu-lhe um soco na cabeça. Não um soquinho qualquer; um verdadeiro murro, daqueles que fazem uma luz brilhante explodir atrás dos olhos e os ouvidos zumbirem. Shisui gemeu, apoiando-se no chão com os joelhos, sua mente registrando vagamente que aquilo iria deixar um galo do tamanho do mudo.

– _Ai..._

–_ Você tem um celular para quê, seu imbecil?_

Esqueça a mulher melancólica de manhã cedo; aquela era a boa e velha Plug, desdenhosa e dona de si, que não se perturba facilmente com suas preocupações e desgostos. Shisui olhou para aquele rosto irritado, e ficou feliz com o que via. Não sabia para onde a outra havia ido, mas com certeza não estava aguardando no banco dos reservas.

– Que moça gentil e delicada que você é – ele comentou. – Sabia que você parece um cara, batendo com toda essa força?

Anko respirou fundo, parecendo se acalmar. Além das estrelas, uma perfeita lua de inverno pairava no horizonte, enorme, alaranjada. Projetava-se no céu cada vez mais escuro como um planeta que fosse colidir com a Terra.

– Faz sentido. Já que você apanha como uma mulher.

– Vadia.

– Baitolinha.

Ele estendeu o braço, e ela ajudou-o a se levantar.

– Agora, sério – ela disse. – Por que não atendia ao telefone?

– Coloquei no silencioso. Não queria – você sabe – ser incomodado.

Também porque estava se preparando psicologicamente antes de entrar. Para divertimento e decepção de seus colegas, Shisui nunca havia pisado numa boate, fosse para gays ou héteros, e o que fosse encontrar lá dentro (imagens de _strippers, pole dance _e gente vomitando até as tripas no banheiro lhe saltavam à cabeça) poderia perturbá-lo até os sapatos.

Os dois olharam para o prédio. Antes de tudo, era um prédio feio, de concreto e sem tintura, ensanduichado entre um motel e um Karaoke Box. Com todas aquelas janelas, podia se passar por o pavilhão de uma prisão, exceto brilho colorido que irradiava delas e os sons esfuziantes de vozes e música, sons que indicavam que ali estava acontecendo uma "balada boa" e que a galera iria abalar e agitar até o nascer do sol.

Havia um pórtico com dizeres russos mais à frente, onde duas mulheres falavam e fumavam tranquilamente. Anko olhou para as inscrições e Shisui fez o mesmo. Conhecia alguns símbolos, mas não o suficiente para conseguir formar palavras.

– Sabe o que está escrito? – ela perguntou.

– Não.

– _Krasnaya Luna_. Ou, numa tradução literal, "lua vermelha".

Shisui abriu a boca para falar, fechou, abriu de novo.

– _Akatsuki _– murmurou.

– Sim.

– _Merda_, Anko.

– É, eu sei. Desculpe.

Ela parecia sincera, mas suas feições não se alteraram. É. Talvez aquele seu _alter ego _tivesse pendurado as chuteiras para sempre.

Ele esperava que sim.

As portas se abriram e saiu um rapaz. Poderia ter a sua idade, mas pela jaqueta de caça marrom e branca, era quase certo que fosse um universitário. Ele andava a passos largos, desprecavidos, assobiando despreocupadamente uma canção que Shisui reconheceu por Yesterday, do Guns, os polegares presos no cinto de lona estilo militar. Tinha um sorriso peculiar no rosto, algo ao mesmo tempo alegre e confuso, como se tivesse sido beijado pela garota por quem tinha uma queda. Julgando pelo local, porém, Shisui presumiu que talvez fosse pouco provável que tivesse sido uma garota quem beijara-o.

O rapaz dobrou numa esquina, ainda assoviando, e desapareceu.

Shisui respirou fundo.

– Você está pronto?

– Não. Mas vamos lá.

Ele não viu o salão muito detalhadamente – os _flashes _das luzes do palco não deixavam –, mas sabia que havia poltronas, mesas e cadeiras, bebida alcoólica e muita, muita gente.

– Tire a jaqueta e relaxe os ombros – Anko lhe disse. – Você está muito tenso e formal para um cara que quer apenas se divertir.

Sentaram-se no bar. Havia uma enorme e brilhante sereia verde deitada em cima de uma lua, feita de luzinhas de neon, piscando acima do frigobar. Shisui começou a desabotoar sua jaqueta, olhando ao redor. Ele conseguia identificar cabeças, embora fosse impossível dizer o mesmo sobre os rostos. Como era mesmo a aparência do garoto? A primeira coisa que se lembrava era dos cabelos, compridos e bonitos como o de uma moça. E daquela magreza absurda de alguém doente. Doente ou moribundo.

– Não dá para acelerar o processo?

– O que você quer que eu faça? – ele replicou, voltando a passar os botões pelas casas. – Não posso simplesmente rasgar a jaqueta como Clark Kent a caminho de salvar Lois Lane. Deveríamos era pensar num jeito encontrá-lo em meio a este formigueiro.

Anko chamou o bartender. O homem, que era baixo, musculoso, o cabelo ruivo cortado tão rente ao crânio que mais parecia uma penugem, metido num traje _lamé _dourado (que era, basicamente, uma roupa íntima com ambição), entregou-lhes dois cardápios.

– Não. – Ela devolveu os cardápios, balançando a cabeça em um sinal de negação. – Sabe falar inglês?

O homem pareceu confuso por um momento, e então desconfortável.

– Sim – respondeu, com um sotaque bastante acentuado. – Um pouco.

– Estamos procurando por uma pessoa. Um dos put... rapazes. Você poderia de nos ajudar?

Sua expressão deixava claro que não, mas ele fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

– Meu amigo – ela apontou para Shisui – deixou de pagar um dos rapazes esta manhã. Ele gostaria de falar com ele, entende? Pedir desculpas – ela dividiu a última palavra em sílabas, como se falasse com uma criança.

Os olhos do bartender passaram para ele. A iluminação deixava seus olhos turvos e vítreos como licor e estava difícil ler alguma coisa neles, porém Shisui pensou ter visto desconfiança e... receio. Embora não fizesse a mínima ideia do porquê.

–... Itachi. – O _bartender _falou, começando a passar um pano em um copo que já estava limpo e brilhante feito cristal.

– Como? – Shisui perguntou, chegando mais perto.

– Vocês procuram Itachi – repetiu, com extrema má vontade. Só que tinha saído: Vocêish prrocurran Itachi. – Falou de você quando chegar aqui, em tarde. Disse que próxima vez que cobrar depois de serviço, iria atrás de melhor algo.

Anko jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma risada. Shisui sorriu, apesar de o sorriso ser amarelo e uma sobrancelha sua ter começado a dar tique.

– Seria possível para nós falarmos com ele?

O _bartender _suspirou, depositando o copo de volta no balcão.

– Esperem um momento.

Ele gritou alguma coisa. Um garoto – não, um _menino_ – veio correndo e, pelas sandálias de _Cristo_, também estava trajando aquela ultrajante_ coisa_ _lamé_, o cabelo penteado para cima e coalhado de _glitter_. O _bartender _lhe falou algo, e ele consentiu. No momento que o homem deixou o bar, se misturando no meio daquele mar de gente, o garoto veio atendê-los.

– _Privet_ – ele os cumprimentou, seus olhos grandes e interrogativos alternando entre eles. – O que vai ser para vocês, caras?

– Red Devil – Shisui disse, automaticamente. – Segure o gelo.

Garoto-Faísca levantou uma fina sobrancelha para ele. Anko também.

– Começando com força, huh? – ele disse, sorrindo de canto enquanto vasculhava debaixo da tampa do balcão. Depois de abrir a garrafa e encher profissionalmente um copo até a metade, disse: - Ei, você é uma gracinha. Primeira vez?

– Alguma coisa assim – Anko intrometeu-se, oferecendo um dos seus melhores sorrisos "ei-vamos-nos-dar-bem-que-tal?". – Ouvi falar que este lugar pode ficar bem quente.

O menino respondeu que sim, que eles estavam prestes a presenciar algo diferente de tudo que já haviam visto – e aqui Shisui pescou apenas palavras, como "incrível", "malévolo" e "alterador-de-mentes", pois começara a se desligar do assunto, deixando a conversa fluir por sua mente do mesmo modo como deixava a água escorrer por seu cabelo e rosto no banho. Olhou para a bebida em sua mão, perguntando-se por que a pedira em primeiro lugar. _Ei, Shisui, é a sua primeira noite em uma boate, e estamos falando de uma boate de _verdade_ aqui. Que tal parar de ser um escroto e ao menos _tentar _aproveitar a colher de chá que a sorte te deu? _Mas ele não conseguia.

Trabalhou os ombros para soltá-los e sacudir fora aquela rigidez que gritava SOU UM TIRA PESSOAL SÉRIO UM TIRA, e desejou estar em seu escritório. Desejou estar sentado na cadeira giratória, papéis espalhados sobre sua mesa, as mãos agarrando os cabelos, sentindo vontade de correr e bater, de pular e dançar, de deslizar e escorregar, de esfolar as feridas, arranhar seu arranhões. Não importava que fosse faltar ainda um mês para tirar aquelas duas curtas semanas de folga chamadas "férias de inverno", cobiçadas durante toda uma metade dum ano pelo pessoal do Departamento. Valeria a pena; sempre valia. Dentro de um mês ele estaria gastando as economias de quatro meses do mais puro estresse para comprar uma ceia de Natal razoavelmente decente (o peru era cortesia de dona Greta, sua vizinha do quarto andar). Não tinha o hábito de enfeitar o apartamento porque achava muito trabalhoso, mas costumava comer na varanda para ver o trabalho dos vizinhos. Todos aqueles pisca-piscas nas árvores e guirlandas de poinsétias nas portas. Os risos estrondosos nos apartamentos, pessoas embriagadas brindando aos defeitos – já que das qualidades ninguém lembrava – e o áspero som do mar, respirando como um enorme animal adormecido ao lado da cidade iluminada e barulhenta.

E seria tão fácil voltar. As passagens de volta ainda não estavam pagas; era apenas comprar uma para o dia seguinte. Arrumar suas coisas. Se despedir de Anko (_tentar _se despedir acima de seus berros de protesto). Pegar um táxi até o aeroporto. Embarcar, e então _au revoir, _bela Rússia. Espero voltar a vê-la somente em meus pesadelos.

Claro, essa perspectiva era tentadora demais para ser digna de crédito, de modo que se encostou no balcão, bebeu um gole do seu drinque (que acabou se mostrando uma ideia maravilhosa – desceu pela garganta como querosene, mas desabrochou em seu estômago como uma flor) e esperou. Esperou pelo o que é que devesse esperar.

**:: ::**

De um modo geral, as coisas não correram bem.

Quando ele avistou o prostituto – só podia ser ele, com aquele cabelo comprido e definitivamente fora de moda – acompanhado pelo _barman_, que mantinha uma mão protetoramente em seu ombro, Shisui se esqueceu do que iria falar a ele. O pequeno ramerrame que preparara de antemão havia sumido de sua cabeça, cada palavra, e algo estranho aconteceu com seu estômago. Ele pareceu afundar, criando um vácuo entre o coração e o restante de suas entranhas, e seus joelhos tentaram se dobrar. Shisui não ligava se cruzasse com gatos pretos ou se acidentalmente um espelho se quebrasse, mas acreditava bastante em... bem, não diria amor à primeira vista, isso era um pouco Rhett-e-Scarlett demais para seu gosto, mas atração imediata? Pode crer. Foi assim que seu pai disse ter se sentido em relação à sua mãe quando a conheceu em um dos _muy populares _encontros duplos de Puerto Rico (ela estava com outro cara). E foi assim que Shisui se sentiu em relação ao garoto desde o início.

Ele caminhou em sua direção. Shisui usou o eufemismo ao pensar em seu estado como "seminu"; ele estava sem camisa, o calçado era o mocassim daquela manhã e a única coisa que cobria sua nudez era um short que sequer passava por roupa. Os cabelos haviam sido presos de qualquer jeito num rabo-de-cavalo que conseguia parecer ao mesmo tempo desleixado e sexy que o fez sentir uma ligeira pulsação no baixo ventre que parecia não ter nada a ver com o nervosismo, e ele não pode deixar de se amaldiçoar por isso. Era a primeira vez que deslizava em um longo tempo. Ele não estava apaixonado pelo prostituto – óbvio que não –, mas ele _poderia _se apaixonar por ele, e aí estava o raio do problema. Pensou no pai, naquele momento em alguma praia remota em Iowa, provavelmente recebendo dois comprimidos No Doz com café quente de sua assistente (ele se recusava a chamar Juanita de enfermeira) para a dor. Imaginou Ibiki, cuja confiança e respeito ele conseguira conquistar tão dura e lentamente, descobrir que estava vivendo um esplêndido e jubiloso _affair de coeur_ com a puta mais bem paga de toda a Rússia. Achava que ele primeiro iria bater os pés no chão e rir, e depois o chamaria de volta a Flórida para uma rápida confabulação na pequena Câmara das Torturas que ele chamava de escritório.

Esses pensamentos levaram um segundo passando por sua cabeça, talvez dois. No momento seguinte eles estavam frente a frente, ele e o prostituto, como dois pistoleiros de faroeste antes dos disparos começarem. Os acontecimentos da noite passada pareceram se instalar entre eles, acontecimentos que eram mais ou menos crimes sem vítimas, e Shisui podia jurar que fazia eras quando aconteceram.

Nenhum deles falou nada. O _barman _continuava com a mão no ombro dele, inspirando não proteção, mas temor, assemelhando-se a uma senhora acompanhando o filho para o alistamento no Exército. Antes que Shisui tentasse abrir a boca para quebrar o silêncio (não havia silêncio, claro – o lugar estava fervilhando de pessoas, com certeza ainda mais no andar de cima –, mas que diabos, havia aquela maldita _tensão_), uma garrafa quebrou. O som veio logo do lado deles e várias pessoas soltaram uma exclamação, algo parecido com _"Ooooooooya!"_, além de aplaudirem.

O garoto (como ele se chamava mesmo? O nome fugira de seu cérebro) fez careta para aquele lado e o chamou com um movimento de cabeça.

Shisui se virou rapidamente para Anko.

– Eu vou com ele, e provavelmente não demorarei muito. Se mais de vinte minutos se passarem e eu não houver voltado, não nos siga. Tente fazer nosso caminhou por trás do prédio.

– Procedimento padrão, huh? – Ela tirou a bebida da sua mão e escorou as costas no balcão, sorrindo. – Não precisa ficar lembrando.

O garoto escutava o _bartender_ falar em voz baixa enquanto segurava as suas mãos nas dele. Os dois pareciam um casal de cinema prestes a se beijar. Vendo que Shisui o esperava, deu um breve aperto nas mãos do outro e esgueirou-se para dentro da multidão. Lançando um último olhar para Anko, Shisui o seguiu.

O _bartender _observou-os ir, as mãos apertadas contra o peito num gesto quase feminino de aflição. Anko deu chute suave em uma de suas canelas torneadas, e ele quase pulou.

– Não quer se juntar a mim em um drinque? – ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo. – Sei que você não deve beber em trabalho, mas não somos máquinas, não é?

Ela a encarou com desconfiança, procurando traços de zombaria em seu rosto. Quando concluiu que ela não estava tirando uma com sua cara, afinal, ele sentou-se ao seu lado e, suspirando, pediu um copo ao Garoto-Faísca.

**:: ::**

As pessoas gritavam, pulavam e dançavam como se acometidas de um ataque epilético, mas abrir caminho entre elas foi uma tarefa mais fácil do que ele esperava. Usou sua agilidade natural para desviar do bate-cabelo e não perder o garoto de vista, desviando de pés e evitando que pisassem nos seus. Um cara vestido de camisa vermelha (ela mais parecia negra por conta da luz azul que em seguida se tornou verde) pegou sua mão e tentou chamá-lo para dançar. Ele recusou delicadamente, libertando sua mão da dele e procurando onde o rapaz estava. O avistou aguardando-o mais adiante, onde a multidão enlouquecida acabava e um pouco de espaço livre se abria. Assim que Shisui conseguiu atravessar o espaço restante, sentindo o tempo todo cacos de vidro estalarem debaixo do sapato, e percebendo que podia respirar melhor, ainda que não propriamente, o garoto cruzou uma porta onde havia a gravura de um homem de cartola e sobrepeliz. Shisui foi atrás.

A luz forte e branca que bateu em seus olhos quando abriu a porta quase o cegou. Ele parou e piscou convulsivamente para a súbita claridade, vendo pontos pretos se juntarem diante de seus olhos, e então irem desaparecendo devagar. Estavam em um banheiro. Os tubos fluorescentes nos dois lados do espelho sobre as torneiras e o anel fluorescente no teto esparramavam aquela luz ofuscante e lavada, e que imprimia ao banheiro o aspecto de uma fotografia de local de crime.

A festa, que continuava a rolar solta, foi abafada. Os ouvidos dele zumbiam um pouco, mas os dois poderiam se ouvir perfeitamente ali dentro. Mesmo assim, nenhum deles fez menção de iniciar um diálogo. O rosto encarando Shisui era um pouco inquietante. Fora da penumbra artificialmente colorida e quase surreal do outro lado da porta, pode ver sua aparência não apenas pálida, mas doentia. Ele exagerara na maquiagem nos olhos, possivelmente tentando disfarçar os círculos escuros em torno deles, mas sem conseguir ocultá-los. A luz forte e implacável expôs as linhas discretas que tangenciavam as bochechas com o nariz (o tempo as aprofundaria até se tornarem sulcos, ele supôs brevemente). As costelas estavam bastante salientes sob a pele branca do peito e abdômen.

Subitamente se dando conta do papel que estava fazendo, Shisui limpou a garganta.

– Ah, é... Oi.

Nada.

– Você provavelmente deve ter uma ideia do que estou fazendo aqui.

Ainda nada. Aquilo estava começando a ficar estranho. Shisui sentiu as orelhas quentes. Que beleza de primeira impressão estava causando como policial. Será que os pais dele nunca o ensinaram que não é exatamente legal ficar encarando as pessoas daquele jeito?

Ele respirou fundo.

– O que eu queria dizer... o que quero dizer, na verdade, é desculpe. _Me _desculpe. Não fui lá muito educado com você mais cedo. Não sei nada sobre sua vida ou como você acabou parando nesse prostíbulo... claro, digo isso sem querer menosprezar esse lugar – sem querer menosprezar o seu, hã, _trabalho_...

Ok, ele estava soando como um idiota agora. Shisui desviou os olhos e respirou, tentando estancar o jorro de palavras nervosas que havia atrás dos dentes. Quebrar o contato visual não era uma boa, principalmente quando se tratava de persuasão (o que certamente não estava ocorrendo ali), mas ele precisava se acalmar. Fixou o olhar numa plaqueta pregada em uma das portas do armário para toalhas. Havia uma mão desenhada, os dedos abertos e delineados como pontos de exclamação, no gesto mundial de PARE AÍ MESMO, ESPERTINHO, e um texto ao lado. Desnecessário falar que ele não conseguiu entender bulhufas, mas alguns símbolos ele soube identificar. Até pensou ter lido a palavra _stripper_, e aquilo trouxe um sorrisinho ao seu rosto. Apesar de não ser engraçado. Apesar de ser até meio bizarro.

Voltou os olhos para o garoto à sua frente (o nome ainda não queria vir, apesar de Shisui achar que começava ou terminava com _i_). Achou justo começar a pensar nele como rapaz; ele talvez pudesse mesmo comprar um drinque num bar, mas continuava sendo apenas um rapaz. Apenas mais uma pessoa sem rumo na vida, em nada diferente das outras prostitutas que prendera, dos viciados e dos bandoleiros. Pensando assim, ele seria capaz de lidar com a situação.

– Você até nem queira me perdoar, mas sei que tem razão em querer o dinheiro, e eu _vou_ lhe pagar. Aos poucos, sim, porque sou um bolso-furado num país estrangeiro, mas com o tempo...

– Saia daqui.

Shisui parou. A voz do mais novo promovido rapaz não foi áspera, ou irritada, ou fria. Mas também não fora gentil. Ele finalmente fez algum movimento: pôs a base da mão contra o meio da testa, como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

– O que...

– Saia, já disse. Ou será que é surdo?

Agora era a vez dele de não encarar Shisui, seu rosto ainda vazio como um quadro-negro, Shisui viu que ele estava se sentindo mal. Poderia ter se solidarizado em relação a isso, pois ele mesmo já mandara um bocado de gente ir se foder quando se sentia 5 quilos de merda numa sacola de 4 quilos depois de um dia duro. Ele poderia ter se solidarizado.

Se uma mecha de cabelo não tivesse resvalado do pescoço quando o ombro levantou, revelando uma mordida de amor ainda vermelha, logo abaixo da orelha. Shisui viu isso, e uma vareta invisível mexeu nas suas entranhas. Sentiu-se enjoado quase ao ponto de vomitar, e o pensamento da noite anterior – de que poria uma bala no coração do rapaz, se tivesse oportunidade – voltou, desta vez acompanhada não de raiva, mas de um profundo desprezo. Dizem que todos somos iguais e uma pessoa não é melhor ou pior do que a outra, mas, ah, havia seres que chegavam a pisar tão _baixo_...

– Não vou sair – disse, mantendo sua voz o mais formal que pôde, mas tendo certeza de que não conseguia esconder a hostilidade em seus olhos. – Tenho uma dívida com você. Dinheiro a pagar. Eu vou encontrá-lo e pagá-lo. Porque se eu calhar de receber alguns visitantes inesperados mais tarde, posso estar de consciência limpa. Além disso, como um oficial de polícia, não posso simplesmente ir passando a perna em rameiras como um andarilho vivaldino sem eira nem beira. Estar fora de meu país não é desculpa.

Por um breve instante, o rapaz pareceu quase surpreso. Depois recaiu novamente naquele estado estranho, plástico, de apatia.

– O que quer dizer com "visitantes inesperados"?

Os cantos da boca de Shisui se curvaram para cima, num sorriso de sarcasmo que ele não gostou de ter no rosto.

– Como se você não soubesse.

O rapaz o olhou atentamente. O bom senso, aquela vozinha que por vezes se manifesta na gente em situações como essa, informou que ele não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava falando.

_Claro que faz_, pensou. _Que tipo de pessoa faz pouco caso de quatro mil dólares?_

O rapaz à sua frente, aparentemente, fazia. Pois um lento alvorecer de entendimento surgiu em seus olhos.

– Você achou que... você _pensou _que...

Então ele riu. Shisui achou que era a risada mais estranha que já ouvira uma pessoa dar. Tinha uma mistura desconcertante de tristeza e um pouco de histeria que realçava as olheiras de cansaço e a palidez cadavérica fornecida pelas lâmpadas. O fez pensar num filme do fim da década de 1940 que assistira com a primeira namorada (na época anterior ao Momento Muito Especial em que ele descobrira que não gostava tanto de garotas assim), em que uma atriz de dezesseis anos interpretava uma socialite à beira de um colapso nervoso. A artificialidade adulta do sorriso era a mesma.

Percebendo a cara de paisagem de Shisui, ele parou de rir com surpreendente prontidão. Mas o sorriso continuou lá. Como um eco do mal.

– Perdoe-me – ele disse –, realmente não pude conter.

– Alguma coisa engraçada? – Shisui perguntou. Seu rosto não mostrava qualquer traço de divertimento.

– Na verdade, não. Só fui pego de surpresa. Ah, senhor, eu não planejava pagar ninguém para ir buscar o dinheiro. Não valeria a pena.

– Vem com essa – disse ele, exasperando-se. – São quatro mil _dólares_, Cristo Jesus. Você não iria simplesmente deixar passar em branco.

– Não valeria a pena – ele repetiu, cruzando os braços. E então, desnecessariamente: - Foi gostoso.

Shisui não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer. Sentiu o sangue lhe corar o rosto e se espalhar pelas bochechas, e foi a realização _disso_ que o fez pegar o rapaz pela parte de trás da cabeça e puxá-lo para si. Costumava se gabar, vez ou outra, de que costumava deixar seus colegas no chinelo quando o assunto era velocidade e destreza. Até mesmo Ibiki admitira que nunca houve ninguém no Departamento com tanta rapidez. _Eu não sou ruim,_ ele dissera, _mas Kakashi me faz parecer lento e você faz Kakashi parecer uma tartaruga subindo uma placa de vidro cheia de detergente._ _Dou três semestres – droga, um já resolve – para você deixar The Flash no meio da poeira. _O jovem coração de Shisui se enchera de felicidade e euforia ao ouvir aquilo.

É claro que a situação presente nada tinha de feliz ou eufórico. Seus dedos seguravam o cabelo do rapaz sem machucar (muito), mas com firmeza resoluta. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que a fragrância do hálito dele batia suavemente no seu queixo.

– Você é o pior tipo de puta, sabe – Shisui murmurou, ignorando os arrepios que migravam pela espinha e se direcionavam para seu baixo ventre. _Não ouse ficar excitado, seu inútil imprestável, não ouse. _– Você não faz nem pelo dinheiro, seu filho de uma bela rameira, você realmente _gosta _disso, não é?

– Você esperava outra coisa, oficial Uchiha? – ele falou. Ou melhor, ele _respirou_. Quente. E doce.

A vozinha se fez presente novamente, desta vez dizendo que ele estava mentindo. Dava para falar apenas por como ele deixou de encará-lo propriamente, passando a fitar um ponto logo abaixo dos olhos. Ela podia estar certa – _provavelmente _estava certa, mas ele estava irritado demais para dar ouvidos.

– Não chamei ninguém para lhe visitar à noite – o rapaz disse, voltando a ficar sério –, mas não quer dizer que eu não possa fazer isso ainda.

Shisui começou a falar quando a porta foi escancarada com um chute e Anko entrou com sua Glock 9mm apontada para cima. O estrondo da balada gongou dentro do banheiro como _réveillon_ no inferno. Olhou primeiro para Shisui, depois para o rapaz, e novamente para Shisui, que soltou o cabelo de suas mãos. Ela hesitou ao abaixar a arma, espantada e confusa.

– Hã, eu... Espero não ter interrompido nada.

– Não há nada para se interromper – Shisui retrucou rispidamente. Discrição nunca havia sido o forte de Anko, ele se lembrava agora. Ela conseguia ter tanto decoro quanto gatos no cio. – E abaixe essa porra, pelo amor de Deus.

Ela olhou para a arma, que apontava para o joelho dele, e rapidamente baixou a trava de segurança.

– Vamos vazar daqui.

– Oh, é, ok – ela disse, lançando um último olhar ao garoto, que lhe retribuiu com aquele sorriso Mona Lisa.

Três minutos depois estavam fora da boate, que tinha se transformado, em uma hora, no lugar mais bizarro e inexplicável que ele jamais estivera em toda sua vida.

– Sério, era só dizer que ia _pagar_ ele, caramba. Qual a dificuldade disso?

Shisui não respondeu. Ergueu o rosto para o céu escuro e gelado. Estrelas se derramavam por ele como cristais de sal sobre veludo negro.

– O que foi, Shisui? Sua cara parece estar mais feia do que a de costume.

Ele se virou para ela. Anko o encarava com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

– Me fala, o que exatamente _aconteceu _lá dentro? Quando eu entrei, vocês estavam... que droga... bem... parecia que vocês estavam...

– Prestes a nos beijarmos? – ele riu, um latido curto no ar frio, fingindo não sentir o repentino embrulho no estômago. Exibiu dois dedos, afastados entre si por menos de um centímetro. – É, garota, faltou isto aqui para eu conseguir. Sem brincadeira!

Anko não sorriu. De repente, estava cautelosa. Shisui não gostou nenhum pouco daquilo.

– Foi uma brincadeira – ele falou.

Ela nada disse.

– Eu tô falando sério, porra!

– Shisui...

– Ah, vá se foder – ele disse, virando bruscamente e começando a andar. O ar contra o seu rosto não era tão frio quanto o dia anterior, e a sensação era agradável. Era uma caminhada de mais de 3 quilômetros de volta à pousada, mas ele não se importava. Queria caminhar, queria o frio.

Queria que essas coisas o deixassem limpo.

**::**

:: ::


	6. VI

**Dream of a Spring Breeze**

**:: ::**

::

Houve quem já disse, nos dias de hoje, possuir ou não um diploma funciona quase como uma casta: tenha-o em mãos, e o céu será o seu limite (a não ser, é claro, que o seu objetivo seja ter o distintivo da NASA no ombro). Largue a faculdade, e apenas vencerá na vida se a) comprar um bilhete premiado, b) trabalhar como o diabo – e ainda assim, dar-se bem sem aquele precioso pedaço de papel impresso era uma façanha que apenas poucos conseguem realizar. Kagami achava aquilo absolutamente verdade, mas ele não costumava se gabar.

Ninava uma garrafa de cerveja enquanto oscilava devagar para frente e para trás na cadeira de balanço, mirando o telefone do outro lado da sala, pensando em ligar para o filho e sabendo que não iria fazê-lo. Não estava bêbado, apenas deprimido, algo que vinha sentindo com frequência nos últimos dias. No dia em que Shisui dissera-lhe que talvez devesse se mudar, lançando o assunto à mesa mais como uma ideia do que uma decisão final, Kagami olhou para o filho, que comia calmamente suas torradas com geléia, e deu-se conta de que ele era um homem feito de 20 anos de idade. Percebeu isso não de uma forma ausente, quando eles comemoraram o aniversário dele no Pub's, mas real e profundamente. Olhara-se no espelho depois disso, e ainda que não houvesse fios prateados em seu cabelo – _ainda _não –, viu as primeiras sombras suaves das rugas em torno dos olhos.

Balançando-se para frente e para trás. Trabalhara na mesma oficina de carros durante quase seis anos e, quando conseguiu juntar dinheiro o suficiente, deixou-a para abrir seu próprio negócio. O patrão perguntara, casualmente, se planejava dar início ao "negócio" usando a garagem de sua casa. Kagami respondera que não. Na verdade, era exatamente o que tinha em mente, mas não o daria aquele gostinho.

O patrão lhe deu um daqueles olhares de superior indulgência que as pessoas costumam usar com crianças que declaram já serem capazes voltar sozinhas da escola. Perguntou se Kagami sabia qual a estimativa de vida que se dava para os "negócios" de fundo de garagem. Ele fez novamente que não. _"Dois anos"_, disse. _"Muito raramente passam disso. Aliás, aqueles que chegam a ficar de pé durante mais de cinco anos poderiam muito bem entrar para a lista do Guiness, em minha opinião. Não basta apenas querer que o "negócio" dê certo, Kagami, meu rapaz. É preciso saber fazer acontecer. Pensa que consegui isto tudo"_ – ele fez um gesto abrangendo todo o pátio dos fundos, onde estavam conversando – _"com força de vontade?"_

_Não, foi com menos que isso_, Kagami pensara. _Um mês depois de os "negócios" terem engatado verdadeiramente e começado a dar certo, o coração do gerente e supervisor original dessa droga sofreu uma parada fulminante enquanto ele comprava cenouras numa dessas feiras ao ar livre de domingo. Foi um acidente do tipo que choca a gente de um jeito sombrio, pois o cara mal tinha trinta anos e não era gordo a ponto de estar na zona de risco dos ataques cardíacos. Se aconteceu com alguém jovem assim, o que garante que não acontecerá conosco? Contudo, não era isso que estava na sua cabeça, não é mesmo? É compreensível, afinal, como parente mais próximo daquele pobre-diabo, você havia ganhado uma bolada, e não precisou dar um peido para conseguir isso. Pensa que eu não sei? Quem realmente fez acontecer não foi você, seu ordinário filho de quarenta e sete vagabundas, mas a porra do seu irmão._

Mas ele não ficara irritado. Achava que todo o patrão tinha que fazer aquele discursozinho para os bons funcionários que se demitiam para tentar a sorte no mercado, de modo que pediu educadamente as chaves para poder esvaziar seu armário.

A Farties' inaugurou não muito depois. Se um sujeito ousasse utilizar esse nome para uma oficina de carros ou qualquer outro estabelecimento trinta anos depois, se encontraria no olho da rua antes mesmo que alguém dissesse "falência"; porém, para sobreviver nos enfastiados anos 90, era mais que apropriado. Era perfeito. Adolescentes e tiozões que ainda acreditavam ser adolescentes foram atraídos de todos os pontos cardeais da cidade. O nome gozado seduzia, sim, mas era o Glamour do lugar que fazia o truque final. Não um glamour efêmero que some de nossas mentes assim que damos a volta, mas sim o Glamour, com G maiúsculo. Kagami mandara pintar o interior da garagem de um vermelho vivo de caminhão de bombeiros e revestiu o chão com ladrilhos azuis (escuros, assim a graxa não apareceria). Instalou dois ventiladores com pás de madeiras no teto e comprou uma jukebox enorme por um preço tão baixo que fora quase de graça. O dono dissera que havia estragado ao ter topado nela de madrugada, a caminho do banheiro. Depois disso, a máquina passou a cuspir uma intensa rajada de estática sobre as músicas. Além disso, haviam arrancado um botão. Para Kagami, estava tudo bem. Aquele botão faltando ajudava a fazer o ambiente, assim como os quadros de Jim Morrison, John Lennon, Dave van Ronk e Chuck Berry pendurados na parede e o relógio de parede com o mostrador circundado por dois bastões de neônio verde e rosa.

O lugar bombou. O dinheiro entrou – não, jorrou – como o jato de um hidrante aberto. Não demorou muito para que Kagami colocasse cadeiras velhas e esfarrapadas de praia logo abaixo da placa que dizia _Farties' quer que legalizem a ERVA!_, comprar uma geladeira de segunda mão e a enchesse de Buddweiser e refrigerante Dr. Brown's Cream Soda. Enquanto tipinhos vestindo camisetas e jeans tingidos vinham de todos os lugares como baratas, com seus dirigíveis em pandarecos (certa vez, três deles chegaram empurrando um Plymouth que parecia um foragido do ferro-velho), Kagami estava experimentando uma sensação de profunda calma e predestinação. Aquilo estava virando um _point_. Talvez aquele pessoal estivesse sendo evacuado de seus territórios nos estacionamento de bares ou das praças públicas pelos tiras, e estivessem migrando para ali. Possivelmente não demoraria muito até ele começar a sentir um cheiro de fumaça doce.

E ele não queria trazer nenhum problema para seus pais.

"_Vou me mudar."_

Levou o gargalo à boca e bebeu um pouco. Jacksonville não era uma cidade muito grande, não devia passar de seis mil habitantes, e a noite estava quieta. Se prestasse atenção, conseguia ouvir a televisão do vizinho, passando algum filme de tiroteio. _A noite pertence aos insones_, pensou, sem razão alguma.

_Vou me mudar, _ele dissera, e a decisão foi recebida sem protesto nenhum. Seu pai lhe atirou um olhar cansado e irritado que dizia _Não era para ter sido assim. Deixei que alugasse a garagem para que quebrasse a cara e parasse de fantasiar que pode vencer o mundo sem ter concluído os estudos. Olhe só para aquilo, agora. Parece que abriram um fliperama para maconheiros e adultos desgarrados. E sabe o que me é mais humilhante? Que você receba por semana o que eu recebo por mês. Não sei em que realidade garotos que se dizem donos de uma mísera oficina de carros ganhem mais do que um advogado, mas não era para ser nesta. De jeito nenhum._

"_Não vou me demorar. No final do ano que vem, no máximo, estarei dando o fora."_

"_E como é que fica seu 'negócio' na minha garagem?",_ seu pai perguntou com um bom humor azedo. Kagami reparou que seu pai falava _negócio_ com a mesma entonação de seu patrão, e aquilo o deixou um pouco triste.

"_Vou continuá-lo em outro lugar, naturalmente. Talvez o dono de algum bar queira dividir o estabelecimento e fazer uma associação."_

Sua mãe o encarava através óculos de gatinha dos anos 50, os olhos azuis faiscantes atrás da armação. Os olhos do pai eram verdes (Shisui herdaria os seus dele) e duros como esmeraldas. Kagami não sabia de quem puxara seus olhos negros, mas com certeza alguém os tinha em sua árvore genealógica.

"_Não vai dar certo",_ seu pai disse prontamente.

"_Vai"_, retrucou Kagami. _"Vou fazer com que dê certo. Vou fazer acontecer."_

A frase lhe saiu da boca quase sem que pensasse nela.

"_Você vai falir",_ ele continuou com um sorriso desprezível, cheio de saliva sobre os dentes. _"Seus clientes fumadores de erva não vão durar para sempre. Isso que está acontecendo é apenas um furor do momento. Admito que você foi esperto colocando um nome que se esperaria ler na traseira de um caminhão – ele atraiu essa gente como uma ratazana atrai gaivotas. Mas eles são apenas aves de arribação, Kagami. Daqui a pouco tempo, seu 'negócio' vai ser apenas mais uma oficina de carros entre todas as oficinas de carros nesta cidade. Eles olharão para ela e não..."_

"_Chega."_

Os dois olharam para a mulher sentada na cadeira de balanço. Sua mãe era uma mulher baixa, os cabelos tingidos de ruivos eram curtos e volumosos, agrestes como uma juba de leão. Ela olhava diretamente para o filho, ignorando totalmente o marido incrédulo sentado na poltrona à sua esquerda. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas sobre o livro com capa de pano verde-escuro que ela mesma havia feito.

"_Quero que me diga duas coisas, Kagami."_

Pela primeira vez, o medo pinicou seu estômago.

"_Sim, mamãe."_

"_Diga 'Eu vou tomar banho todos os dias' e 'não fumarei mais de dois maços de uma vez só'. Repita para mim."_

Seus olhos também diziam _E se as coisas não derem certo, volte para casa. Por favor._

Ele sorriu.

Passados 17 meses, fora rápidas visita que nunca duravam mais do que vinte minutos, Kagami nunca mais pisou naquela casa.

**:: ::**

O homem se chamava Roux e examinava a garagem de seu pai de alto a baixo. Era domingo à tarde, e estava tão deserto ali quanto as montanhas da lua. As primeiras luzes do crepúsculo estavam se transformando na penumbra purpúrea do anoitecer. As ruas estavam tomadas das sombras inocentes projetadas pelas macieiras.

"_Então?"_

Roux continuou calado. Estudava a jukebox colossal que fora despojada de um de seus botões. Estendeu a mão e apertou o botão play. Um acorde de guitarra começou a tocar, e dez segundos depois, a máquina emitiu um chiado quase felino de estática que fez os dois pularem. Então Roux riu.

"_Orra, olhe parra ist'!_, ele exclamou, com um sotaque afrancesado do Canadá. _"Olhe, lhe peço! Gostarria de ver essa belezinha fazer isso de novo quando a terceirra idad' estiver dançando no salon. Metad' irria se mijarr de susto."_

"_E o que isso quer dizer, Sr. Roux?"_

Roux o olhou com um misto de cinismo e divertimento.

"_Orra, garroto, se vamos mesmo dividir nossos lucros num negócio que esperro que seja prrósperro, acho que deverira começar a me chamar de Billy."_

Ele falava negócio do jeito normal, e isso tirou a tensão que havia se alojado na boca do estômago de Kagami. _Ora, mas o que é isso, Kagami Uchiha?_, pensou. _Não é como se você estivesse numa entrevista de emprego._ Só que ele estava. E sabia disso.

"_Está dizendo que vamos mesmo ser sócios?"_

Billy Roux enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de seu blue jeans e suspirou.

"_É. Estou faland' que vamos serr sócios. Emborra non seja exatamant' sensato de minha parrte me juntar a um parrceirro ainda bastant' verrde no que diz respeito ao mundo dos negócios... Mas querr saberr? Estou vendo que você tem talento, Kagami, e querro ir prro inferrno se você non tem. Jamé terria faturrado tanto se non tivesse algum."_

Kagami concordou com a cabeça, e disse em tom baixo:

"_Obrigado."_

A Farties' se tornou o Kagami-'n'-Billy's Junk Deposit. O bar que Billy Roux mantinha – e ao qual a oficina seria afixada – adotou o mesmo nome. Houve protestos quanto à essa mudança, mas foram os protestos vagos, emburrados, de que crianças que deixaram ficar acordadas até muito depois da hora de dormir. Afinal, o ambiente continuava o mesmo, e a cerveja ainda era vendida a preço de banana. E foi na primavera de 1995 que Kagami, então com 28 anos, conheceu Esmeralda Ramirez, uma acrobata de circo pobre, engraçada, sem nenhuma beleza estonteante e esperta como um azogue.

Fora Billy quem o convencera a participar de um encontro duplo, quando ambos estavam sentados à beira da piscina do hotel onde estavam hospedados. Kagami sempre tirava férias na primavera; não gostava do clima terrivelmente abafado da alta temporada, e trabalhar no verão costumava ser lucrativo, pois era a época dos acidentes de carro, das bicicletas quebradas e dos check-ups anuais. Contudo, o calor opressor de Puerto Rico aguardava nos bastidores, ainda não se deixando ver completamente, mas já dava para senti-lo. Já vira alguns homens andando sem camisa na rua.

Os argumentos que seu parceiro usara a favor da proposta foram: _"Já está na horra de você encontrrar uma parrceirra. O trrabalho pode ocupar um homem, mas é a mulher quem o completa"_ e _"Procurre alguém que saiba cozinhar. Se você continuar bebendo aquele seu café horriblé que mais parrece un derrivad' de petrróleo, vai acabar morrendo de inaniçon, s'il vous plaït"_.

Kagami não se sentia solitário. Tivera bastante namoradas, mas isso fora na época do colégio, e o namoro mais resistente que conseguiu manter acabara em oito meses. Desde então, dera uma olhada nas moças que passavam por ele na rua, mas só. Sequer tirara umas casquinhas, e tirar casquinhas era o mínimo que se esperava de alguém da idade dele, de modo que concordou em tentar.

Acabou saindo (até hoje ele não compreende como) com uma gata de impressionantes cabelos louros chamada Carmem. Era o tipo de mulher que só saía de casa depois de estar suficiente maquilada para rivalizar com uma candidata ao concurso de Miss Universo ou o diabo que o valesse. Vez por outra, uma carta desse naipe entrava gingando na Kagami-'n'-Billy's, e Roux lhe perguntava, por detrás do balcão: _"E enton, mon ami, aqueles peitos son ou non son dela?"_. Ao que Kagami respondia: _"Se ela os comprou, são dela. Você não tem mais o que fazer, seu Pièrre safado?"_.

Então, ali estava ele, sentado numa das mesas do salão de dança, Carmem agarrada em seu braço, os seios macios pressionados contra ele, aguardando a chegada do casal que seria a companhia deles àquela noite.

Foi então que ele viu Es pela primeira vez. Seus cabelos negros eram uma cascata imensa, bárbara, que descia a ladeira magra das costas. Os olhos eram verdes, precisos, e não davam espaço para qualquer ilusão de um futuro brilhante. Não havia passado esmalte nas unhas, porém elas estavam limpas e com um corte rente de fazendeiro. Kagami olhou um instante para elas e viu que as mãos eram nodosas. Pareciam fortes, também. Não sabia como aquela moça ganhava a vida, mas não deveria ser redigindo redações.

Ele a quis. Quis aquela garota sem atrativos na cama do seu quarto no sexto andar, quis aquelas mãos fortes puxando seu cabelo e arranhando suas costas, quis passar as mãos no volume daqueles cabelos inacreditáveis. Qual seria sua textura? Suaves, ásperos ou sedosos? E que cheiro teria? Nesse momento, sentiu uma parte de si ganhar vida, e ficou imensamente grato pela semiobscuridade em que se encontrava o salão.

Depois de tantos anos, Kagami não conseguia se lembrar direito de quem era o par dela naquela noite. Sabia apenas que seria eternamente grato a ele, pois depois de duas porções de nachos picantes, conversa jogada fora e muita cerveja artesanal jogada pra dentro diretamente do gargalo, foi quando ele propôs uma troca de pares. Talvez estivesse de olho em _Señorita _Carmem e seus seios cirurgicamente aumentados e na possibilidade de passar a mão neles durante uma dança (à qual ele faria o convite, claro). Kagami não poderia ter ficado mais feliz em passá-la adiante.

Quando se encontrou frente a frente com Esmeralda na pista de dança, ela o olhava pensativamente, os dedos brincando com o ankh preso ao redor do pescoço por uma corrente de prata. Kagami ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu, em um cumprimento que ele esperava que não fosse muito rola-uma-trepada-depois-disso?

"Entonces_, me daria a honra desta dança, _chica_?"_

Es não pode deixar de sorrir com aquele espanhol que parecia ter sido aprendido de novelas mexicanas.

"Por supuesto que sí, muchacho._"_

A dança foi boa, se descontar as agulhadas finas que Kagami sentia sondando seu estômago toda vez que a pele dele roçava na dela. Esmeralda lhe ensinou a dançar a _quesa_, uma mistura de quadrilha com sapateado, e o chamava de _maricón de playa_ quando ele esbarrava os joelhos nos dela, e uma vez de _cojudo de puta madre_ quando ele quase moeu seus dedos do pé direito com uma pisada precipitada.

"_Você parece um epilético tendo um ataque cardíaco",_ ela disse, num tom que sugeria que ele era um caso perdido. _"Não é assim, é _assim_."_

Suas sandálias repicaram no chão como castanholas. Kagami tentou imitá-la, embolou os pés e quase a derruba com seu peso. Es o segurou com apenas um braço, o endireitou com o outro e deu um tapinha no seu ombro.

"_Pode desistir do seu sonho de ser bailarino, _amigo_."_

Kagami rolou os olhos, e os dois riram.

As músicas lentas finalmente começaram a tocar. Es estendeu os braços para ele interrogativamente, e antes de tomá-la nos seus, Kagami reparou melhor na caimento de sua blusa; ela era amarrada com laços nos ombros e mostrava um pedaço de sua pele morena clara. Percebeu então que a própria Esmeralda a costurara, e gostou enormemente dela por isso.

Eles giraram lentamente, sem nunca sair do lugar. Es pousou a cabeça no ombro dele, e ele levou a mão de sua cintura até a nuca suada.

"_Gosto de você, Kagami."_

"_Ora, obrigado",_ disse. E então, próximo à orelha dela: _"Gosto de você também."_

Ela apertou mais seu corpo contra o dele, e Kagami sentiu o volume enlouquecedor de seus seios através do tecido da camisa. Cogitou envolvê-los com a palma da mão, mas alguma coisa o deteve. Não soube o quê; talvez fosse puramente intuição. Nenhuma garota deixou de dormir com ele por ter agarrado-lhes as tetas, mas ele achou melhor confiar no instinto. Nunca sofrera nenhum dano por isso.

Ao invés disso, começou a desprender o fecho do colar com a ponta dos dedos.

"_Sabe, eu até que acredito em amor verdadeiro. Só não acredito em amor verdadeiro para mim."_

"_Isso é um pensamento bastante pessimista."_ Embora ele mesmo pensasse assim algumas vezes.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, os cabelos roçando contra sua bochecha. O fecho escapou de seus dedos.

"_Mas, Kagami,"_ ela murmurou, apertando seu braço _"talvez nós déssemos certo."_

"_Também acho."_ Ele fisgou a pecinha de metal mais uma vez, usando o pouco de unha que tinha como pinça.

"_Uma pena que não viemos como pares um do outro."_

"_Isso não quer dizer nada."_

"_Você já tem uma acompanhante",_ ela retrucou, a voz vários graus mais fria. "_E eu vim com Ricardo."_

"_Não vamos fazer falta na vida deles. Carmem não está em nenhum lugar onde eu posso ver e Ricardo se importa tanto com você que a deixou comigo antes que a feiura dele lhe provocasse um derrame."_

"_Talvez eles tenham ido ao banheiro",_ ela disse. Uma pausa. _"Juntos."_

"_Exatamente o que eu estava pensando."_

Eles riram, Es gargalhando, e o fechou soltou. Kagami a fez rodar ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a corrente e, no breve momento em que ela ficou de costas, enfiou o colar no bolso da calça.

**:: ::**

Levantou-se, atravessou a sala e parou em frente ao telefone na parede. Ficava ao lado de um retrato da esposa segurando Shisui, o cabelo preso numa trança robusta de Líder de Torcida Destemida. O filho não devia ter mais de um ano na foto, e olhava para a câmera com uma expressão de surpresa quase cômica. Kagami tinha a estranha sensação de que não se passara tanto tempo desde que tirara aquela foto, talvez dois anos ou três. Estava seu filho realmente prestes a se tornar um policial formado? Não parecia ser possível. Assim como não parecia ser possível Es estar morta há quinze anos. Não mais que ossos frios numa cova.

Inspirou fundo e soltou o ar. Limpou os olhos, e os sentiu secos. Costumavam ficar úmidos com frequência quando lhe ocorriam pensamentos daquele tipo, porém não mais. A imagem do cadáver dela esvaneceu-se no tempo, o rosto pálido como o de uma boneca de cera não mais que um borrão na memória, ao passo que as fotografias sempre estariam ali para relembrar-lhe de sua aparência quando viva.

Ele ligara para ela no dia seguinte (haviam trocado seus números antes de se despedirem). Perguntou se ela havia perdido alguma coisa. O tom de voz dela caiu de uma bem-humorada surpresa para uma frieza sombria. _"Meu colar. Amaldiçoado seja, Kagami Uchiha."_

"_Devolvo-o a você se concordar em sair comigo"_

"_É assim que consegue encontros com as garotas? Com malditas chantagens?"_

"_Na mosca. Tem um café a uma quadra daqui. Eles têm um pão com mel que é feito na hora. Crocante por fora, fofo e quentinho por dentro. Com manteiga, fica uma delícia. Você vai até me agradecer depois."_

"_Vá sonhando", _ela disse, e desligou na cara dele.

Meia hora mais tarde, ela entrou no café, e ele a esperava lá dentro com um buquê de flores na mão, embrulhado num comprido pacote cônico que ele estendia para ela.

"_Perdão pela simplicidade. Queria ter comprado rosas, mas eram de estufa e custavam noventa centavos cada uma."_

"_Apenas quero meu colar de volta." _Mas seus olhos não deixavam as flores.

"_Claro."_ Ele aproximou-se, pegou sua mão e depositou nela o ankh pendurado na corrente de prata. _"Agora, que tal aceitar as flores e tomarmos um café-da-manhã decente?"_

"_Por que eu deveria tomar café-da-manhã com um cara que acabou de me passar a perna?"_

"_A única coisa que lhe passei foi o seu colar, senhora."_ Ele suspirou. _"Claro,_ _se não quiser, não vou obrigá-la a ficar – embora gostaria que ficasse. Falei sério quando disse que gosto de você."_

O olhar dela suavizou-se um pouco.

"_Você podia ter me _convidado_", _disse, carrancuda.

"_É, podia." _Elesorriu torto. _"Mas me pareceu muito pouco original."_

Viu que ela tentou não retribuir o sorriso, mas falhou.

Além dos pães com mel, pediram panquecas e suco. Passaram o dia inteiro passeando sem prestar atenção aonde iam, principalmente conversando, e tarde da noite, quando apenas o pessoal do carteado estava acordado no salão de jogos, dormiram abraçados no quarto de Esmeralda, e Shisui era uma partícula de vida recém-concebida no ventre dela.

**:: ::**

Hesitante, pegou o telefone, começou a discar e desligou. Não fazia ideia de que horas fazia na Rússia naquele momento. Ainda que soubesse que Shisui o atenderia em qualquer horário, fosse ou não conveniente, uma ligação internacional custava caro, e Kagami ligaria para quê? Perguntar se estava comendo direito? Se cortava as unhas do pé com frequência, para não abrir buracos nas meias?

_Liguei para escutar sua voz._

Era a resposta mais tola e sentimental que poderia dar, mas seria a verdadeira. Uma desagradável sensação de insegurança o acompanhava desde o dia em que soubera

(_Pai, eu_)

Fechou os olhos. Shisui nunca lhe dera motivos dos quais pudesse se envergonhar (embora não faltasse gente que pensasse o contrário, ele sabia). Sempre fora o melhor filho que Kagami jamais ousou esperar. Quando estava com um ano, outros pais, que tinham filhos mais velhos que Shisui, haviam lhe dito, revirando os olhos, que esperasse até ele fazer cinco – seria o início dos problemas, quando eles tinham idade o suficiente para dizer "merda" diante dos avós e brincarem com fósforos, assim que se vissem sozinhos. Shisui, no entanto, um menino bom como ouro quando tinha um ano, assim permanecera aos cinco. Então, os outros pais balançavam a cabeça, lúgubres, e diziam-lhe que esperasse até aos dez. Em seguida, até ele fazer quinze, que era quando a coisa ficava realmente perigosa e a paternidade era posta à prova, com aquela história de drogas, concertos de rock e garotas que tudo permitiam, além de – que Deus tenha piedade – roubarem calotas de automóveis e pegarem aquelas... bem, doenças.

Durante todo esse tempo, Kagami continuava sorrindo para si mesmo, observando o filho crescer melhor e mais bonito a cada dia. Ele não tinha pais espetacularmente belos, mas de algum modo a junção dos dois deu certo nele, como se Kagami e Esmeralda fossem duas partes avulsas que se completavam, um era o que faltava no outro, e sua combinação resultou naquele garoto maravilhoso. _Meu filho, _ele pensava, e não raramente sentia o peito estufar-se de orgulho.

Claro que, cedo ou tarde, a vida vai foder com você. É como uma regra geral para existir.

- Pai, eu sou gay.

As palavras foram proferidas tão rápido que quase foram incompreensíveis. Quase. Kagami entendeu cada sílaba.

E qual, exatamente, era a porra do problema? Oh, aquilo não desceu de imediato para Kagami – achava que não descia para ninguém, jamais. Mas olhando o filho adolescente do outro lado da mesa, vestia o camisão de dormir com a estampa de uma banda, Korn ou Convenant, não lembrava qual, uma espinha bastante feia bem no centro da testa, estavam tomando café da manhã e eram férias de verão; olhou para o filho, que por sua vez não sustentava o olhar, preferindo observar a caixa de sucrilhos, com o desenho do papagaio mítico dos muitos cafés da manhã, Tucano Sam, santo padroeiro dos Froot Loops, o rosto branco feito folha de papel, parecendo ter rejuvenescido até encontrar a infância e seu horror.

E sempre que via o filho assim, o primeiro instinto de Kagami era dissolver a tensão, não importa os métodos (quando Es morreu, levou o pequeno Shisui, oito anos de idade, o rosto desnudado brilhando de umidade e fios de muco pendendo-lhe do nariz, para tomar sorvete depois do enterro). Falou, o tom despreocupado, voltando a espalhar a geléia no pão:

- Que ótimo, filho. Diga-me, você vai comer esse troço ou vamos tê-lo de dar ao cachorro?

O filho olhou para ele em dúvida, sem saber se estava sendo verdadeiro ou apenas não o estava levando a sério. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas decidiu contra e fechou-a. Não tornaram a tocar no assunto. Shisui trancou-se no quarto e passou o resto do dia jogando videogame. Kagami saiu de casa e caminhou por aí, tentando pensar e não conseguindo, apenas desejando que Es estivesse ali para segurar sua mão e dizer que estava tudo bem, que eles iam conseguir superar isto. Só que superar não era a palavra correta, mas sim _aceitar_ – não era esse o papinho dos psicólgos?

_Meu filho, _pensou, e sentiu um temor.

Voltou para casa e bateu na porta do quarto:

- Filho?

A porta se abriu e ali estava Shisui, quase tão alto quanto ele, e infinitamente mais jovem.

- Será que posso ter uma conversa com você?

- Desculpe – ele disse imediatamente, a voz tremulando daquela maneira quando os meninos atingem a puberdade, pulando para uma oitava mais alta e depois caindo novamente para um tom grave. – Desculpe, pai, eu – eu não queria, juro, eu tentei evitar, mas...

- Calma. Se ficar tão nervoso, vai acabar estourando uma veia. Vem, vamos pro sofá.

Sentaram-se lado a lado, como se estivessem num carro, mais distantes um do outro do que Kagami teria gostado, mas não fez comentários. Um pouco de espaço para o garoto, por Deus.

- Por que acha que é gay?

- Eu não _acho_, pai, eu... – Ele passou a mão no pescoço, constrangido. – Ontem eu fui para a casa de um amigo do Nagato, aquele garoto da minha escola que vive tingindo o cabelo de vermelho, se lembra?

- Lembro.

Shisui prosseguiu. O amigo estava fazendo uma reunião no salão de festas, tinha comida e Kool- Aid de limão, e estava cheio de um pessoal que ele não conhecia. Conversou bastante, fez amizade com dois garotos da sua idade, e estava tudo normal até chegar o primo desse amigo. Um rapaz mais velho, quase um homem, alto e com espessos cabelos escuros. Olhou para Shisui, notando que o observava, e lhe dirigiu um sorriso de lado. Shisui sentiu-se corar até as pontas dos cabelos. Deu meia volta, caminhando apressadamente para a mesa de doces. Pegou uma tortinha de mirtilo e puxou papo com uma garota de aparência triste. A conversa, porém, não durou muito – logo sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e antes mesmo de virar-se já sabia quem era. Mesmo assim, isso não impediu seu coração de escapar uma batida ao ver aquele sorriso torto.

"_Olá", _o estranho os cumprimentou. _"Será que posso me juntar à conversa?"_

Não havia como Shisui recusar sem deixar transparecer seu nervosismo. Conversaram, e ele manteve-se o sorrindo agradavelmente o tempo todo, porém a muito custo. O Estranho não desviava os olhos de si.

Cansada de ser posta de lado, a garota pediu licença, dizendo que ia ao banheiro, e nunca mais voltou, deixando-os apenas na companhia um do outro. Quanto mais tempo Shisui passava sozinho com o homem, mais ansioso ficava. Sentia uma agitação nas entranhas, uma sensação de náusea líquida, e só pode rezar para que seu estômago não resolvesse botar a tortinha para fora.

"_Que tal irmos lá para fora?"_, O Estranho perguntou. _"Tá muito quente aqui dentro."_

Shisui tinha as respostas prontas na ponta da língua: _Não, não acho que esteja calor aqui dentro, até estou achando bastante agradável, se quiser pode ir sozinho, ou arranjar outra pessoa para ir com você, eu não vou ficar ressentido em absoluto, ainda tem aquela empada de frango que eu ainda não provei, _mas quando ele o pegou pela mão, as palavras secaram em sua boca, e ele foi conduzido para fora tão docilmente quanto um carneirinho.

A noite lá fora estava de fato mais fresca, embora não muito, e bastante escura longe do salão. O Estranho encostou-o contra uma parede, e Shisui soube o que iria acontecer, contudo não conseguiu proferir uma palavra contra. Sentiu seu queixo ser erguido. Não conseguia distinguir direito o rosto a sua frente, mas via o luar refletido nos olhos dele.

O beijo durou muito e muito tempo. Pararam uma vez para respirar, ambos ofegando pesadamente, e a outra quando um celular começou a tocar. Afastaram-se e encaram-se na escuridão. O peito de Shisui subia e descia depressa, suas bochechas quentes. Percebeu que estivera agarrando o colarinho dele o tempo todo, e rapidamente o soltou. O estranho recuou, sacando o celular do bolso traseiro do _jeans_. _"Pode falar"_, disse, enquanto caminhava para longe.

Shisui respirava fundo ao voltar para o salão, tentando normalizar as batidas do coração. Alguém lhe perguntou se estava se sentindo bem. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, mais para clareá-la do que como resposta, e foi sentar-se numa cadeira mais afastada do pessoal. Esfregou os olhos, cansado. Não deveria nem ser meia-noite, mas ele quis ir para casa. _Tudo o que mais quero é deitar na minha cama, depois de beliscar alguma coisa da geladeira e contar para meu pai que seu filho beija rapazes. _E riu, porque o pensamento era engraçado demais para ser perturbador. Por ora.

Notou uma pequena agitação às suas costas. _É isso_, pensou_, vou levantar-me e, muito calmamente, sair pela porta lateral. A boa e velha saída à francesa, sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. _"Foi mal, Nagato, não estou me sentindo muito legal, estou vazando_._"

"_Mas já tão cedo?"_ Ele ouviu Nagato dizer, e por um louco momento achou que ele estivesse falando consigo. Mas então ouviu a agradável voz do estranho:

"_É, aparentemente meu velho exagerou um pouco na pinga. Disseram-me que ele caiu no chão do bar e bateu com a cabeça. Estou indo lá buscar ele."_

"_Que merda"_, disse o amigo de Nagato. Deu um tapinha em seu ombro. _"Vai lá, cara. Boa sorte com o tio"._

Enquanto ele se despedia, Shisui percebeu que estava sentado bem no caminho até a porta da frente. Assustado, pensou desesperadamente num meio de sair dali, porém já não dava mais tempo, e ele sentiu dedos suaves roçarem em seu braço nu. Seu coração errou uma batida.

"_Até mais", _o estranho lhe disse. Shisui não voltou a cabeça para cima, mas ouviu o sorriso na voz dele.

Ele caiu em silêncio. Kagami não sabia direito o que falar. Olhava para o filho, os olhos caindo até o seu pescoço, onde viu pela primeira vez a mancha arroxeada, e sentiu uma onda de mágoa varrê-lo por dentro. _Senhor, por que ele? Por que meu Shisui?_ Mas de certa forma, era até esperado. Uma criança não poderia ser assim tão boa, tão admirável, tão

(_adequada_)

A palavra veio-lhe repentinamente, chocando-o com sua força e veracidade. Sim, adequado, Shisui sempre fora o garoto _adequado _que o próprio Kagami não conseguira ser. Amava o filho, sim, amava-o intensamente, mas uma parte desse amor não vinha do coração. Essa parte refletia em Shisui as antigas ânsias do jovem Kagami, que nunca foram satisfeitas. De tirar notas boas na escola, ter boa aparência, ser sociável. E aquela parte não aceitava, não _tolerava _que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, que seu filho fosse uma maldita bicha, que em breve estaria trazendo todo tipo de homens para dentro de casa, cujo sêmen Kagami encontraria quando levasse os lençóis para lavar.

Caiu em si horrorizado consigo mesmo. Era seu filho ali, seu _filho, _pálido, assustado, quase tremendo, com a aparência de quem não pregara o olho a noite inteira e, oh, parecendo tão perdido.

_Esse é o tal teste da paternidade, _pensou. _A provação pela qual todos os pais têm de passar, pelo menos uma vez. Agora é a sua hora. Mostre que tipo de pai você é._

Ergueu a mão e pôs uma mecha de cabelo do filho atrás da orelha. Estava precisando de um bom corte.

- Quero te dizer que sou seu pai – disse. – Mesmo que você, não sei, resolvesse tatuar-se todo, colorir o cabelo e virar um garoto de programa, eu continuaria te amando como sempre amei, do jeito que você é, do jeito que você vier a ser.

Shisui olhou para ele com olhos tristes. Quase nunca via o filho daquele jeito, e ele sentiu a garganta se fechar. Mas não iria demonstrar isso. Não iria permitir-se ser fraco justo agora, quando mais precisava ser forte para ele.

- Vai mesmo? – perguntou seu filho, que então deu um sorriso. Era pequeno, mas era pelo menos alguma coisa. – Mesmo que eu me torne a puta mais famosa da cidade?

- Bem, nesse caso, vou começar a cobrar aluguel.

Os dois explodiram em gargalhadas. Enquanto abraçavam-se, Kagami pensou: _Estou fazendo a coisa certa. Estou, não estou?_

**:: ::**

No fundo, Kagami alimentava a secreta esperança de que o filho estivesse apenas passando por uma fase, e então apareceria com uma garota e a apresentaria como namorada. Entretanto, Shisui nunca trouxe ninguém para casa, garota ou garoto. Ele tinha alguns casos, sim, embora não comentasse muito a respeito. Nenhum deles foi algo sério. Parecia que a única coisa séria em sua vida era o desejo de se tornar um policial.

Desde antes do início do seu treinamento, Kagami _soube _que ele iria sofrer. Ele ia à escola toda vez que uma intriga envolvendo seu filho chegasse aos seus ouvidos (nunca pela boca de Shisui, entretanto; o garoto nunca socorreu ao pai, nem uma vez), ter uma pequena conversa com pessoal da direção. Eles conseguiam manter a garotada quieta por um tempo... para então as implicâncias recomeçarem, mais uma vez. Mesmo assim, não passava disso: apelidos e pequenas provocações que, se ignorados, e Shisui as ignorava, logo perdiam o entusiasmo e eventualmente cessavam.

No entanto, a bolinha de sabão que era a escola estourara, e impedir que o importunassem tornou-se algo fora do alcance de Kagami. Logo no primeiro dia, quando perguntou-lhe como havia sido a cerimônia de iniciação, Shisui respondeu laconicamente "Bem." Quando ele era garoto, Kagami sempre conseguia saber quando estava mentindo, e embora o talento tivesse abandonado-o quando ele tornou-se mais velho, não lhe escapou o modo como o sorriso pareceu forçado. A partir daquele dia, o filho estava oficialmente ingressado no Mundo Real e seus problemas.

E se dando bem, aparentemente.

A primeira promoção dele fora há cerca de dois anos. Shisui não mais seria um mero novato, que treinava com balas de borracha e levava pilhas de papéis pra lá e para cá na delegacia a maior parte do tempo. A partir daquele dia, lhe dariam munição de verdade para disparar nos treinamentos. _Não é demais?, _perguntara-lhe eufórico ao telefone.

Kagami respondera que sim, e disse estar feliz por ele, o que era verdade, mas também algo naquilo o incomodava. Aquilo, de alguma forma, fazia o fato de seu filho ser um policial mais real, mais... _verídica._ Surgia em si uma sensação tão estranha à sua natureza que ele nem a reconhecia. Afastara-a, convencendo-se de que estava sendo ridículo, e após um tempo ela foi embora, só voltando alguns meses depois, quando Shisui fora promovido _de novo. _

- Disseram que era um desperdício eu ficar plantado na frente de uma escola, fazendo sinal para as criancinhas passar – disse, cutucando a abóbora recheada que Kagami havia lhe servido. O filho convidara-o para seu apartamento, um lugar espaçoso, mas antigo, com garrafas vazias de cerveja em cima da cômoda e roupas atiradas sobre a porta, como o lar de todo jovem saudável costumava ser. – A partir de agora, vou acompanhá-los em, um, missões. Nenhuma perseguição em alta velocidade, nem invasão de casas, como nos filmes. Mais provável que eu só fiquei carregando o equipamento do comandante e cuidando da viatura enquanto enquanto eles multam quem quer que tenha ultrapassado o limite de velocidade.

Se a notícia era assim tão auspiciosa, Kagami se perguntou qual o motivo da palidez do filho, e das sombras suaves sob seus olhos.

- Bom, meu parabéns, filho. Sinal de que reconhecem sua capacidade.

Ele sorriu fracamente para o pai.

- Ah, sim. O salário aumentou, ainda que não tanto quanto a carga horária, e as coisas vão ficar mais animadas agora.

Shisui, contudo, _ele_ não parecia muito animado. Tinha a aparência de alguém que acabara de ser contratado para trabalhar em um matadouro, e a estranha sensação nova voltou a crescer e crescer dentro de Kagami. Ele conhecia a dúvida — qualquer homem que dirigisse o próprio negócio ou fosse pai de um homossexual a conhecia bem —, mas aquilo era mais fundo. Era insegurança, uma coisa nova. Olhou para o filho e pensou, _Só 22 anos. Ainda uma criança. _Mal pôde acreditar como ele próprio havia saído de casa com aquela idade, tenro como um bezerro, para tentar a sorte num negócio tão pouco promissor como oficina de garagem, e sentiu-se mal pela preocupação que deveria ter causado à sua mãe.

E digamos que ele não se sentiu mais confiante após saber que Shisui, pela primeira vez na vida, havia se metido numa briga. Com os colegas, ainda por cima.

- Era só um – ele o corrigiu. O queixo começara a arroxear e um corte havia dividido sua sobrancelha esquerda ao meio. Era fundo, e iria deixar uma cicatriz. – Além disso, já estava querendo dar umas no Hidan há eras.

- E teve que fazer isso no pátio de tiro ao alvo?

- Não é culpa minha que ele tenha resolvido bancar o cuzão justamente lá.

- Você aguentou todas as ofensas as quais o submeteram durante o ensino médio inteiro. Por que foi perder a paciência agora?

- Eu sempre aguentei porque nenhuma era à minha mãe – ele respondeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao se levantar.

E Kagami não tinha resposta para aquilo. Depois disso, não houve mais confusões. Pelo viso, ter o ombro deslocado e um belo nariz quebrado pôs o tal Hidan no seu devido lugar. Temeu que o filho fosse rebaixado por isso, mas ele escapou com apenas um xingão da chefia. O mesmo aconteceu com o outro, mas Shisui já estava satisfeito com o longo período de reabilitação que proporcionara ao colega.

Levou o gargalo à boca e bebeu um bom gole da cerveja, pensando _Ligar ou não ligar? Eis a questão, meu caro – _

O telefone tocou, assuntando-o e fazendo sua traquéia trancar a cerveja na goela. Bateu no peito, tossindo violentamente. O toque estridente continuava a soar, com uma urgência monótona. Quando conseguiu se controlar, pegou-o com lágrimas nos olhos e o coração batendo furiosamente.

- Alô? – perguntou, com a voz rouca.

- Alô? Papai?

A força das memórias nas quais estava imerso até poucos segundos atrás o impediu de falar, graças a Deus não por muito tempo.

- Ei, filho.

- Tudo bem? Sua voz tá estranha.

- Tudo. Só uma engasgadinha com a cerveja.

- Bebendo a essa hora? Achei que já fosse madrugada aí.

- E achou certo. Mas uma coisa que você vai aprender é que, quando se fica velho, o sono já não é tão nosso amigo.

- Hmm.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

- Bom, como estão suas férias?

- Uma verdadeira bosta, se quer mesmo saber. Nunca senti tanto frio, juro. Parece que a qualquer momento eu vá olhar pela janela e ver um pinguim bamboleando na rua.

Kagami teve de rir daquilo.

- Anko não está tornado as coisas mais agradáveis?

- Pode apostar que está _piorando_. Ela não se contenta com programas normais, como sair para tomar um café ou andar de bicicleta, não, a Toda Poderosa Plug teve que... – Ele vacilou, e mudou subitamente de assunto. O lapso pareceu peculiar a Kagami. – Esquece os ímpetos da Anko. Como é que _você _está?

- Se está referindo-se à minha hepatite, ela está bem quietinha.

- Nada de enjôos? E as dores na barriga?

- Nadica de nada. Como se nunca houvessem existido.

- Oh, bom. Que bom.

Após outra pausa, Kagami perguntou:

- Shisui, está realmente tudo o.k. aí?

- Claro que sim. Não vejo porque não haveria de estar.

A resposta foi tão indiferente que poderia muito bem ser verdadeira, mas ele ainda sentia a sensação, a _insegurança _agitando o coração.

- Pode contar qualquer coisa para mim. Sabe disso, não sabe?

- Sim, papai. – A resposta veio automaticamente.

- Certo. Agora, acho melhor eu ir para a cama.

- O.k. Boa noite.

Pôs o telefone no gancho. Olhou para o retrato da esposa com o filho, para o deslumbrante sorriso que fora sua marca registrada durante toda a vida.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Você vai protegê-lo.

Es continuava sorrindo, surda às suas palavras, presa num momento de felicidade que há muito havia passado.

**::**

:: ::


End file.
